Finding Happines
by Mizutani Miki
Summary: apa itu bahagia? mengapa semua orang sangat mudah mengatakan aku bahagia? sebuah cerita dari seorang remaja yang mempertanyakan arti dari sebuah kebahagiaan di dunia ini #Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Hari ini akhirnya aku dapat pulang lebih dahulu. Biasanya setiap pulang sekolah selalu ada saja salah satu temanku yang ingin bercerita tentag kehidupannya. Bukan aku lelah atau bagaimana, mendengarkan keluh kesah mereka adalah seperti suatu senandung rinduku pada hal yang selama ini aku cari.

Berjalan sendiri seperti ini membuat pikiranku melayang. Selama ini aku selalalu berusaha mencari sesuatu yang kata semua orang telah aku miliki. Padahal mereka tak tahu apa-apa tentangku dan mereka berani mengatakan seperti itu.

Aku yang semula berjalan kini menghentikan langkahku. Mataku kini menatap sebuah bangunan tepat di dekat perempatan yang selama ini harus aku lewati apabila ingin pulang ataupun berangkat sekolah. Kuperhatikan sebuah bangunan berlantai 2, tak terlalu besar juga tak terlalu kecil. Sebuah toko buku sekaligus café.

Cafe kecil yang sangat nyaman bagiku untuk duduk merenung. Tempat favorite ku adalah sebuah meja dengan dua kursi yang terletak dipojok ruangan dilantai 2 cafe ini yang langsung menghadap pada jendela kaca besar yang menhadap jalan. Sebuah meja kecil yang menjadi saksi bisu keluh kesahku selama ini. Dengan ditemani kudapan yang selalu aku pesan pada Hatake Rin, pemilik cafe ini, aku menghabiskan sisa soreku di cafe kecil ini.

Kalau ku ingat-ingat sudah sejak pertama kali aku masuk SMA aku sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap café ini. Ditemani dengan teh chamomile dan sepotong cheese cake aku duduk dengan tenang sambil memperhatikan sekeliling café.

Terkadang aku melihat sekelompok teman-temanku yang berjalan pulang sambil tertawa dan mengejek satu sama lain. Atau mungkin sekelompok ibu-ibu yang asik mengobrol dipinggir jalan sehabis berbelanja. Terkadang para ayah yang baru pulang dari kantor tersenyum pulang sambil membawa sebuah bingkisan yang mungkin akan segera diberikan kepada keluarganya.

Mereka semua terlihat bahagia. Yah bahagia. Sebuah kata yang hingga saat ini tak pernah aku mengerti. Sebenarnya apa itu bahagia? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendapat kebahagiaan itu? Mengapa semua orang dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa mereka bahagia?

Ketika aku mendiskusikan hal ini bersama teman-temanku, mereka selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Bahkan guru-guruku juga. Mereka mengatakan bahwa aku dan hidup yang kumiliki adalah kebahagiaan yang sempurna. Apa maksud dari perkataan mereka itu? Aku tak mengerti. Mengapa tak ada yang mampu menjelaskannya padaku?

Apakah karena kau terlahir dikeluarga yang harmonis, yang selalu menyayangimu, yang selalu ada untukmu, yang selalu mencukupimu adalah kebahagiaanmu. Apakah karena kau pintar, kau mampu mengambil hati orang lain, kau mampu menilai orang lain membuktikan bahwa kamu adalah orang yang bahagia.

Bahagia, sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud bahagia? Mengapa semua orang ingin merasakan bahagia. Mengapa ketika aku mencari bahagia aku tak pernah menemukannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku bahagia. Apa yang harus aku berikan untuk mendapat kebahagiaan.

Bukan aku tak pernah bersyukur dengan kehidupan yang aku jalani. Aku hanya seperti kehilangan arah. Aku hanya ingin mengerti arti kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Mengapa begitu sulitnya aku untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Padahal hal yang aku inginkan adalah sebuah kata sederhana yang seharusnya semua orang dapat menjelaskannya dengan mudah.

"Sasori-kun" sebuah suara lembut membangunkanku dari lamunanku. "Ini sudah hampir malam, apa kau tak ingin pulang untuk beristirahat" Rin-san memang orang yang perhatian sekali

"Ah kau benar, arigatou Rin-san" ujarku sambil tersenyum

"Douite, mata ashita Sasori-kun" ujarnya sambil tersenyum

"Mata ashita Rin-san" setelahnya aku berjalan menuju stasiun kereta untuk pulang dan mempersiapkan hari esok yang mungkin akan kembali membosankan.

TBC

Ini adalah Fanfic kolaborasi dengan Ichigo Fumio-san. kami sama-sama author baru di FFN ini, maka dari itu saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diharapkan. Terimakasih telah membaca :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Seperti hari-hari biasanya setelah pulang sekolah laki-laki bersurai merah itu selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk bersantai di sebuah café yang merangkap sebagai toko buku. Tapi kali ini laki-laki bersurai merah itu tak sendiri. Seorang laki-laki yang memiliki tato segitiga berjalan murung di sebelahnya.

"ingin minum apa kiba?" Tanya sasori laki-laki yang di Tanya tersebut hanya membalas dengan mengangkat ke-2 bahunya acuh. Seolah mengatakan terserah. Seperti biasa sasori akan memesan secangkir teh chamomile dan sepiring cheese cake. Sasori memandang kiba yang masih asyik dengan lamunannya sambil menatap jalan yang seperti tak ada sepinya di luar café.

Kiba memandang sasori dengan menampilkan wajah murungnya.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan sasori?" ucapnya sambil mengacak surai coklatnya yang sudah berantakan. Sebelum menjawab Sasori tersenyum menenangkan lalu menyerahkan sebuah lembar kertas yang bertuliskan alamat seseorang.

" datanglah ke alamat itu, dokter kabuto adalah dokter hewan terbaik yang ada di distrik uzushio, sepupuku yang mempunyai anjing yang sejenis dengan akamaru sering mengunjungi dokter kabuto jika anjing kesayangannya sakit" wajah kiba yang sejak dari kemarin murung pun kembali bersemangat. Kiba tersenyum lebar ke arah sasori

" arigatou sasori-kun kau memang teman terbaikku, aku benar-benar takut, hari-hari ini akamaru terlihat sangat lemas dan tidak mau makan apalagi orochimaru sensei sedang bertugas ke luar kota sehingga aku tidak bisa memeriksakan akamaru" sasori hanya mengangguk

"sama-sama kiba" kiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya mengambil tasnya

"kau tidak menghabiskan minummu dulu kiba?" kiba menggeleng

" aku langsung pulang saja sasori-kun aku tidak tega bila harus meninggalkan akamaru yang sedang sakit di rumah" sasori mengangguk kiba melambaikan tangannya kea rah sasori memberikan salam perpisahan

"jaa ne" teriaknya lalu menghilang di ujung tangga. Laki-laki bersurai merah yang bernama sasori itu kembali memandang keadaan luar café sambil sesekali menyesap the chamomile nya. Sasori dapat melihat kiba yang baru saja keluar dari toko buku yang berada di lantai dasar. Langkahnya begitu bersemangat untuk pulang. wajah yang tadinya murung telah hilang di gantikan dengan senyum kelegaan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Sasori bergumam pelan

"bahagia ya?" sebuah pertanyaan yang tak butuh jawab.

" pasien mu sudah pergi sasori-kun?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang sedari tadi duduk santai di balik meja kasir.

" dia temanku rin-san anjingnya sakit dan dia tidak tau dokter hewan selain orocimaru-sensei dan aku haya memberikan informasi tentang dokter hewan terbaik yang berada di distrik uzushio" perempuan yang di panggil rin itu hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"ya dia salah satu pasien yang butuh jalan keluarmu, kau benar-benar cocok jadi seorang psikiater sasori-kun" sasori menanggapi dengan angkat bahu

"menjadi seorang psikiater tidak semudah memberikan alamat dokter hewan rin-san dan aku tidak tetarik" rin hanya tertawa suara tawanya terdengar renyah

"terserah kau sajalah sasori-kun" ponsel rin berdering saat rin mengambil ponsel yang berada di balik saku celananya senyumnya kembali terukir di wajahnya mukanya bersemu merah saat menjawab panggilan telfon dari ponselnya.

"kakashi sensei ya?" sasori bergumam pelan dan kembali melihat wajah rin yang tersenyum bahagia saat berbicara melalui ponselnya.

"di cintai dan mencintai apakah sebahagia itu?" pikirnya

Pandangannya kembali mengarah pada pemandangan di balik kaca yang memperlihatkan suasana depan café. Di depan café terdapat beberapa pot bunga yang tersusun rapi dengan bunga berwarna-warni terkadang beberapa ekor kupu-kupu singgah di atas kuncup bunga yang hendak mekar itu. Sasori kembali memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan café ada segerombolan anak kecil yang berlari sambil memegang laying-layang yang sepertinya akan di bawa ke taman yang berada di sekitar café. Ibu-ibu yang membawa beberapa kresek belanjaan dan terkadang para remaja yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya yang melintasi depan café sambil tertawa bersama dengan teman yang lainya.

Di antara orang-orang yang berjalan dengan santainya tiba-tiba seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang menaiki skate boardnya melaju dengan cepat membuat para pejalan kaki menyingkir dengan sendirinya memberinya jalan. Banyak para pejalan kaki yang mengumpat menoleh sebal pada perempuan bersurai merah muda yang sedikit mengganggu dengan teriakannya

" awas! Minggir-minggir, semuanya minggir calon artis konoha lewat!" teriaknya bersemangat. Sambil terus memajukan skate boardnya dengan cepat.

Kening sasori berkerut tak suka melihat tingkah gadis bersurai merah muda yang bar-bar tersebut. Sambil mendengus sebal sasori kembali menyesap the chamomilenya yang tinggal setengah. Dapat terdengar lirihan komentar dari mulut sasori akan aksi gadis tadi.

Merasa sedikit tenang dan rileks, sasori memilih untuk kembali kerumah dan mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang diberikan oleh Asuma sensei tadi. Berjalan pelan munuju kasir, Sasori segera mengeluarkan beberapa uang untuk membayar pesanannya dan juga Kiba yang tadi langsung melesat pulang tampa membayar.

"are? Kau sudah selesai sasori-kun?" mendengar komentar pemilik café, sasori hanya tersenyum

"Ada beberapa tugas yang harus segera aku selesaikan rin-san, ini aku juga membayar pesanan temanku tadi"

Selesai dengan pembayaran, Sasori segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju stasiun yang berada tak jauh dari café Rin berada. Beberapa kali ia bertemu pandang dengan siswi dari Suna Art School yang juga baru saja pulang. Beberapa dari mereka langsung memerah mukanya ketika sadar bahwa ia dilirik oleh Sasori.

Seperti biasa ia menyapa Kobayashi-san yang setiap harinya menjaga keamanan stasiun bawah tanah tersebut. Sambil menunuggu, ia keluarkan buku yang sempat ia pinjam di Rin's café. Tak lama berselang kereta yang ditunggu datang. Entah mengapa hari ini keadaan kereta terlihat penuh sesak.

Mata Sasori tak dapat tinggal diam. Ia memperhatikan beberapa penumpang yang asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Tak lama sejumput rambut merah muda menarik perhatian pemuda akasuna tersebut. Sasori memperhatikan gadis yang ia lihat tadi di café sedang duduk santai dengan telinga yang terpasang earphone. Ia terlihat santai sambil sesekali mencoret-coret kertas.

Sasori mengernyitkan alisnya, ia melihat seorang kakek tua yang terlihat kelelahan berdiri didepan gadis tersebut. Ia hanya dapat berkata dalam hati bahwa gadis tersebut selain bar-bar juga tak peduli dengan sekitar. Terbukti dengan dia membiarkan kakek tersebut berdiri kelelahan didepannya.

Seperti mendengar keluhan Sasori, tiba-tiba gadis tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya dan memperhatian kakek yang kelelahan tersebut. Dengan segera gadis tersebut melepas earphone-nya dan berdiri mempersilahkan kakek tersebut untuk duduk. Tak seperti saat pertama kali Sasori mendengar suaranya, kali ini suara gadis tersebut terdengar sangat lembur sarat akan kasih sayang.

"ah ojisan pasti capek, duduk disini saja"

Melihat sang kakek dan gadis tersebut bertukar senyum, membuat Sasori berpikir keras. Ia tadi melihat gadis tersebut adalah gadis yang urakan seakan tak kenal sopan santun, kini menjadi gadis yang lembut dan memberikan tempat duduknya pada kakek yang kelelahan tersebut.

Mata Sasori mencoba menilai penampilan dari gadis aneh tersebut. Rok pendek berwarna coklat dan kemeja putih kas anak sekolah. Blazer yang seharusnya terpasang rapi setelah kemeja putih, kini terlihat terikat dipinggang ramping gadis tersebut. Tas ransel yang ia gendong terlihat penuh sesak dengan skateboard yang mencuat tak muat didalam tas. Membuat Sasori berfikir gadis seperti apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Biasanya ia mampu menilai orang dari penampilannya, tetapi kini ia sama sekali tak dapat menggunakan kemampuannya.

Sebenarnya siapa gadis itu?

TBC

terimakasih telah membaca. Ini adalah fanfic kolaborasi dengan Ichigo Fumio-san, kami adalah penulis baru di FFN ini. jadi kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat kami harapkan. terimakasih :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Sebelumnya_**

 _"_ _ah ojisan pasti capek, duduk disini saja"_

 _Melihat sang kakek dan gadis tersebut bertukar senyum, membuat Sasori berpikir keras. Ia tadi melihat gadis tersebut adalah gadis yang urakan seakan tak kenal sopan santun, kini menjadi gadis yang lembut dan memberikan tempat duduknya pada kakek yang kelelahan tersebut._

 _Mata Sasori mencoba menilai penampilan dari gadis aneh tersebut. Rok pendek berwarna coklat dan kemeja putih kas anak sekolah. Blazer yang seharusnya terpasang rapi setelah kemeja putih, kini terlihat terikat dipinggang ramping gadis tersebut. Tas ransel yang ia gendong terlihat penuh sesak dengan skateboard yang mencuat tak muat didalam tas. Membuat Sasori berfikir gadis seperti apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Biasanya ia mampu menilai orang dari penampilannya, tetapi kini ia sama sekali tak dapat menggunakan kemampuannya._

 _Sebenarnya siapa gadis itu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 2**

Tak seperti biasanya, seorang remaja bersurai merah masih bergelung didalam selimutnya. Padahal ia adalah termasuk salah satu manusia rajin yang akan bangun ketika jam beker berdering kencang. Mungkin ini adalah efek hawa musim gugur yang mulai terasa dingin atau mungkin ini adalah salah satu tanda virus weekend menyerang dimana kebanyakan orang akan malas untuk beraktivitas di hari libur.

Tak menuruti rasa malas yang menyerang ia segera membawa tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri. Ketika merasa lebih segar ia segera memilih pakaian apa yang akan dia pakai. Sedikit lama didepan lemari akhirnya ia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada kaos berwarna hitam dipadukaan dengan jean berwarna abu-abu. Ia rapikan sedikit tatanan rambutnya sebelum keluar menuju ruang makan.

Ruang makan terlihat sepi walau telah tersaji beberapa helai roti dan selai di atas meja. Memilih tak menunggu keluarga yang lain, remaja bersurai merah tersebut segera membuat segelas teh hangat dan roti selai untuk dirinya. Rumah yang terasa sepi membuat ia menautkan alisnya bingung. Biasanya rumah akan ramai dengan celotehan ibu dan ayahnya, apalagi ini adalah hari libur.

Selesai dengan sarapan pagi, segera ia menyambar tas ranselnya yang telah ia siapkan semalam dikamarnya. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah, ia berniat berpamitan nanti ketika sudah berada di café yang akan ia tuju sekarang. Namun ia salah, orang tuanya berada diluar rumah sedang berkebun.

"ohayou saso-chan, kenapa hari ini kamu rapi sekali?" seorang perempuan paruh baya berteriak dengan penuh semangat

"ohayou sasori, mau pergi kemana pagi-pagi seperti ini?" kali ini seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang terlihat berwibawa yang berucap

"ohayou kaasama, tousama. Sasori akan pergi mengerjakan tugas dari kurenai sensei di Rin's café" remaja yang menyebut dirinya sasori tersebut menjawab pertanyaan kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat sibuk memindahkan beberapa pot bunga.

"yah saso-chan, okaasama ingin mengajakmu memancing bersama beberapa teman tousama mu" wanita paruh baya yang dikenal dengan akasuna hana terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"jam berapa acaranya kaasama? mungkin nanti sasori akan menyusul kesana" mendengar jawaban sasori tersebut, membuat akasuna hana tersenyum sangat lebar

"nanti jam 10 kami berangkat ke danau di daerah kanto, kalau kau memang bisa kesana akan tousama kirim detailnya nanti" akasuna ryou menjawab menggantikan istrinya yang sibuk tersenyum.

Mendengar jawaban ayahnya, sasori memilih mengangguk sebelum berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya untuk pergi. Setelah menutup pagar sasori mengucapkan salam kepada kedua orangtuanya "ittekimasu" yang langsung dijawab dengan semangat oleh ibunya "itteirashai saso-chan".

Perjalanan menuju Rin's café terasa sangat cepat sekali, tak ada kejadian berarti yang membuat sasori harus berhenti. Ia berjalan dengan sentai, namun mampu membuat beberapa gadis remaja melirik malu-malu padanya. Sesampainya di rin's café, ia segera mendudukkan dirinya pada meja yang menjadi favoritenya. Tanpa memesan, Rin, pemilik café, segera membuatkan kudapan yang selalu menjadi pesanan favorite sasori.

Tak berapa lama, seorang remaja berambut hitam terlihat memasuki café dengan beberapa buku ditangannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya mencari seseorang yang memiliki janji temu dengannya di café ini. Setelah menyadari keberadaan sasori, remaja tersebut segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat sasori merenung.

"apakah aku terlambat sas?" sapanya

"tidak, kau datang tepat waktu" walau ia menjawab pertanyaan temannya tersebut, tetapi matanya tak pernah lepas dari pemandangan dibalik jendela, tepatnya pada seorang gadis remaja berambut merah muda yang terlihat terburu-buru melajukan skateboardnya.

"apa kau sudah memesankan untukku?" merasa tak diperhatikan, teman sasori segera mencari objek apa yang sedang diperhatikan temannya sehingga ia tak di lirik sedikitpun. Tetapi ia tak menemukan apapun yang menarik selain ia melihat kiba sedang berlari terburu-buru dengan telepon yang melekat ditelinganya.

"sas, apa yang kau lihat"

"bukan apa-apa" lagi-lagi sasori masih tak melepaskan pandangannya pada objek diluar jendela.

"sas, berbagilah kalau ada sesuatu yang menarik jangan kau embat sendiri" kali ini sang teman sedikit merayu sasori

"ck... diamlah sebentar obito" remaja yang dipanggil obito hanya bisa cemberut sebelum memanggil pelayan untuk memesan

.

.

Sasori merasa kesal kepada obito yang ia rasa mengganggu. Kembali ia fokuskan matanya kepada gadis berambut merah muda tersebut yang kini telah bersiap-siap melesat untuk menyebrang ke arah café.

Ketika lampu telah berubah menjadi warna hijau, dengan segera gadis tersebut menyebrang jalan. Sesampainya di sebrang, ia mendengar gadis tersebut berteriak sangat keras dan berusaha memutar balikkan skateboardnya dan yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat sasori berdiri dari duduknya. Gerakan tiba-tiba sasori mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari obito.

Sasori melihat gadis tersebut menabrak pot didepan café dan memecahkannya. Ia sangat tahu sekali bahwa pot tersebut berisi bunga kesukaan Rin. Ia melihat gadis tersebut segera berdiri dari jatuhnya. Ia melihat bahwa gadis tersebut terlihat kebingungan sebelum ia menoleh untuk melihat bahwa lampu penyebrangan akan segera berubah menjadi merah.

Sasori ingin mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan gadis tersebut selanjutnya. Apakah ia akan meminta maaf kepada rin-san secara gentle seperti kemarin atau dia akan pergi melepaskan tanggung jawabnya. Tetapi ia yakin, gadis tersebut akan pergi tak akan bertanggung jawab.

Sasori tersenyum merasa menang dan kembali duduk ketika ia melihat gadis tersebut segera melesat pergi menyebrang kembali tampa menoleh sedikitpun. _"mungkin yang kemarin itu hanya kebetulan"_ pikirnya ketika melihat tindakan yang diambil oleh gadis tersebut.

Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu?

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Sebelumnya**_

 _Sasori_ _melihat gadis tersebut menabrak pot didepan café dan memecahkannya. Ia sangat tahu sekali bahwa pot tersebut berisi bunga kesukaan Rin. Ia melihat gadis tersebut segera berdiri dari jatuhnya. Ia melihat bahwa gadis tersebut terlihat kebingungan sebelum ia menoleh untuk melihat bahwa lampu penyebrangan akan segera berubah menjadi merah._

 _Sasori ingin mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan gadis tersebut selanjutnya. Apakah ia akan meminta maaf kepada rin-san secara gentle seperti kemarin atau dia akan pergi melepaskan tanggung jawabnya. Tetapi ia yakin, gadis tersebut akan pergi tak akan bertanggung jawab._

 _Sasori tersenyum merasa menang dan kembali duduk ketika ia melihat gadis tersebut segera melesat pergi menyebrang kembali tampa menoleh sedikitpun. "mungkin yang kemarin itu hanya kebetulan" pikirnya ketika melihat tindakan yang diambil oleh gadis tersebut._

 _Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 3

"sasori-kun" kiba yang baru datang langsung menyapa sasori dengan cengiran lebarnya.

" ohayou kiba, kau terlihat sangat bahagia apa akamaru sudah sembuh?" kiba mengangguk senang.

" kabuto sensei memang hebat dia bisa langsung akrab dengan akamaru bahkan sikap akamaru lebih baik dari pada dengan orochimaru sensei. Dan kini akamaru sudah sembuh dan bisa aku ajak jalan-jalan setiap sore, sekali lagi arigatou sasori-kun" sasori mengangguk dan seukir senyum yang bisa membuat para perempuan melayang pun terukir di bibir itu.

" kau tidak menyapaku kiba?" obito mendengus kesal karena merasa terabaikan

" ohayou obito, kalau begitu langsung saja kita kerjakan rumus-rumus merepotkan ini."

Tak butuh waktu lama, setelah satu jam berikutnya tugas fisika dari kurenai sensei sudah selesai. Kiba dan obito menghela napas lega.

" akhirnya selesai juga, aku sudah tidak sabar membawa akamaru jalan-jalan," obito yang mendengar ucapan kiba hanya mendengus sebal

" pantas saja kamu tak bisa mengerjakan tugas bagianmu dengan benar kiba! Karena dari tadi yang ada di fikiranmu hanya akamaru, tak mengejutkan sampai sekarang kamu belum mempunyai kekasih kiba" cela obito, kiba yang tidak terima pun membalas perkataan obito

" enak saja kau obito, buktinya sasori-kun yang seperti itu saja juga belum punya kekasih kan? Kenapa kau hanya mengejek ku?" sasori berdeham

" hey, kenapa aku ikut di sangkut pautkan?" Tanya sasori tidak terima karena namanya di sebut pada perdebatan kedua temannya.

" kan memang benar sasori-kun, memangnya kau sudah punya kekasih?" sasori menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

" ya memang belum sih"

" sudahlah, aku pulang duluan" ucap kiba lalu menghilang di ujung tangga. Sepertinya laki-laki bernama kiba sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui peliharaan kesayangannya.

" kalau begitu aku juga pulang ya sas" pamit obito, sasori mengangguk singkat

"terima kasih atas kerja samanya hari ini obito"

" kau tidak pulang sas?"

" iya sebentar lagi"

" baiklah, aku pulang sas, jaa ne" ucap obito sambil melambaikan tangannya pada sasori tak lupa obito meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar milkshake yang tadi dia pesan di atas meja.

Setelah kepergian kedua sahabatnya sasori mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar café lagi-lagi memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat tepat di depan café. Sembari menyesap teh chamomile nya sasori membuka buku yang sempat ia pinjam di perpustakaan kemarin.

Rasa jenuh menghampiri pemuda bersurai merah itu. Sasori menghabiskan sisa teh chamomile nya dan memasukan buku yang ia pinjam ke dalam tas. Sebelum keluar dari café sasori membayar uang teh dan cheese cake nya dan tak lupa menyapa rin si pemilik café.

" sudah mau pulang sasori-kun?"

" iya Rin-san sepertinya akan menyenangkan kalau aku mampir sebentar ke taman" Rin mengerutkan keningnya.

" kau yakin sasori-kun? Cuaca di luar kan lumayan dingin nanti kau bisa sakit" sasori tersenyum senyum yang menenangkan.

" tenang saja Rin-san aku hanya mampir sebentar"

" ok kalau begitu hati-hati sasori-kun"

Awalnya sasori hanya berniat berniat menikmati keindahan taman sebentar sebelum menuju dimana orangtuanya memancing. Tetapi hal tersebut sepertinya tak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat atau mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi. Karena sasori harus terjebak bersama salah satu senpai pada saat junior high school yang paling ingin ia hindari.

Kembali pada beberapa menit yang lalu ketika ia baru saja keluar dari cafe. Ia tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang perempuan yang sedang menangis sambil berlari. Awalnya ia hanya ingin meminta maaf dan mungkin segera pergi tetapi ketika namanya disebut mau tak mau ia harus berhenti untuk memperhatikan siapa yang memanggilnya.

"sasori? Kau sasori kan?" perempuan tersebut menggoyangkan bahu sasori dengan kuat membuat sasori sedikit mengerang karena tak nyaman.

Tak langsung menjawab, sasori masih harus memutar ingatannya. Ia merasa tak asing tetapi ia tak ingat dimana ia bertemu. Ketika tiba-tiba ingatan tentang salah satu senpai paling cerewet menghantam ingatannya, ia mengeluh didalam hati.

"lama tak jumpa, suzuki-senpai"

"ternyata benar kau, oh sasori kau tak tahu betapa aku sangat bersyukur bertemu kamu sekarang"

"apakah terjadi sesuatu senpai?"oh kau salah bertanya seperti itu sasori

"kau memang benar-benar kohai yang paling mengerti aku sasori, sekarang kau ikut aku kalau tak salah disekitar sini ada taman. Kau harus dengar apa yang aku rasakan sekarang sasori" sasori diseret secara paksa menuju taman oleh suzuki.

Sampai di taman mereka segara mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk bercerita. Terpilihlah sebuah kursi yang terletak dibawah sebuah pohon yang terlihat rindang, dibelakangnya terdapat danau buatan yang terlihat tenang. Ketika telah duduk nyaman, maka mulailah penderitaan sasori.

"oh sasori betapa hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyebalkan! Mengapa laki-laki itu tega melakukan ini padaku"

"siapa yang kau maksud suzuki-senpai?"

"ah ah ah ah, kau salah sasori" sasori hanya dapat mengernyitkan alisnya bingung mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut senpainya. "sekarang aku adalah kyougoku sonoko, sasori. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi nyonya kyougoku"

Fakta yang baru saja ia dengar tentu membuat ia kaget. Seingat dia, dulu suzuki senpai selalu mengumbar-umbar bahwa ia adalah calon istri dari seorang bermarga kuroba. Entah bagaimana ceritanya kini ia malah menyandang nama kyougoku. Lagi pula sasori tak pernah mengetahui apalagi mengenal laki-laki bermarga kyougoku yang suzuki senpai nikahi. Dan lagi kapan mereka menikah?

"kalau begitu kyougoku sen..."

"cukup sonoko, sasori. Jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu, kau benar-benar membuatku merinding" sasori hanya dapat menghela nafas perkataannya dipotong

Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi suzuki, oh kita panggil sonoko saja, mulai bercerita tentang kehidupan rumah tangganya yang katanya akan segera hancur. Lagi-lagi sasori hanya dapat diam sambil mencoba menenangkan sonoko-senpai yang bercerita dengan semangat sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"mungkin kyougoku-san sedang sibuk sonoko senpai, jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh dulu" sasori mencoba memberi pengertian walaupun ia juga tak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"gak mungkin sasori, ini adalah ulangtahun pernikahan kita yang pertama. Tak mungkin ia bisa lupa! Yang paling mungkin adalah dia mungkin sekarang berduaan bersama wanita baru yang lebih cantik, dan saat aku tahu hal itu adalah disaat surat cerai telah ia tanda tangani. Sasori aku harus bagaimana?" sasori lagi-lagi menghela nafas lelah.

"jangan berkata seperti itu sonoko-senpai, kalau suamimu tak mencintaimu mengapa ia menikahimu dulu?"

"tapi, kau tak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan sasori" sonoko terus bercerita sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dan memegang dadanya seolah-olah bagian tersebut terasa sakit.

Orang-orang yang berada ditaman memandangi mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Dan hal ini membuat sasori merasa risih. Karena ia tak pernah berhadapan dengan wanita seemosional sonoko senpai dan seorang istri yang terlalu cemburu? Kepada suaminya hanya karena ia lupa hari annyversary-nya. Betapa sasori ingin segera meninggalkan taman ini dan pulang.

"jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sasori?" tersadar dari pemikirannya, sasori mencoba mencari solusi untuk senpainya tersebut. Agar senpainya tak merengek lagi dan ia dapat segera pulang.

"bagaimana kalau senpai tunggu saja sampai malam ini, kalu ia tak mengucapkan apapun senpai bisa melabraknya besok" sasori berharap sonoko senpai langsung mau mendengar sarannya tersebut.

"apakah kau yakin dia akan mengingatnya nanti malam? Bagaimana kalau dia tak mengingatnya sama sekali? Ini akan menjadi bencana, annyversary pertamaku akan terlewati dengan kejadian yang sangat tidak menyenangkan seperti ini!" sonoko-senpai kembali menangis tersedu-sedu

"senpai tenanglah, kau harus yakin bahwa nanti malam ia akan datang memberi kejutan padamu. Bukankah itu romantis?"

"kau benar" jawaban singkat yang membuat dada sasori terasa lega "apabila sampai besok ia tak mengucapkan apapun, aku akan menghubungimu dan memaksamu untuk membantuku menyadarkannya. Oh by the way, nomormu tidak diganti kan?" sasori hanya menggeleng untuk menjawabnya.

Terlepas dari senpainya yang cerewet, sasori segera melangkah meninggalkan taman tersebut. Namun sebelum ia pergi menuju stasiun, ia sempatkan berdiri didepan Rin's cafe untuk melihat pecahan pot bunga yang masih sedikit tersisa. Sasori tertawa pelan ketika teringat bahwa dirinya sempat tertarik dengan sifat gadis berambut merah muda yang belum ia kenal.

"permisi" sebuah suara merdu menyadarkan dari lamunannya "apakah kau mengenal pemilik cafe ini?" sebelum ia menjawab, ia dibuat terpaku dengan pemandangan didepannya. Didepannya berdiri seorang gadis yang selama ini menyita perhatiannya. Sedang berdiri dengan sebuah pot besar berisi pohon bunga mawar yang lebat daunnya ditangannya. Ia terlihat kesusahan tetapi masih mampu memberikan senyum lebar.

"halo apakah kau masih dibumi?" lagi-lagi sasori tanpa sadar melamun

"ah ya, aku mengenalnya. Mungkin saat ini rin-san berada diatas bersama suaminya" mendengar jawaban sasori membuat gadis tersebut melebarkan senyumnya.

"terimakasih, aku ada keperluan dengannya saat ini. Kau tahu tadi pagi aku memecahkan pot bunga disini. Aku pikir aku harus menggantinya, tetapi aku hanya mendapatkan ini" penjelasan ini membuat sasori tertegun sesaat sebelum ia merasakan berat di kedua tangannya.

"dan boleh aku minta tolong, tolong kau pegang pot ini sampai aku kembali. Aku akan menemui pemilik cafe ini" lalu melangkah masuk "oh dan terimakasih" gadis tersebut menolehkan kepalanya untuk berterimakasih dan segera kembali melangkah memasuki café.

Apa yang gadis itu lakukan? Sasori hanya dapat diam ternganga didepan Rin's cafe.

 **TBC**

terimakasih yang sudah mau mampir untuk membaca atau sekedar melihat-lihat. memang fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna karena saya dan juga ichigo fumio-san adalah penulis yang sama-sama masih belajar. maka dari itu kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat kami harapkan. terimakasih telah membaca :)


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter sebelumnya**

 _"_ _permisi" sebuah suara merdu menyadarkan dari lamunannya "apakah kau mengenal pemilik cafe ini?" sebelum ia menjawab, ia dibuat terpaku dengan pemandangan didepannya. Didepannya berdiri seorang gadis yang selama ini menyita perhatiannya. Sedang berdiri dengan sebuah pot besar berisi pohon bunga mawar yang lebat daunnya ditangannya. Ia terlihat kesusahan tetapi masih mampu memberikan senyum lebar._

 _"_ _halo apakah kau masih dibumi?" lagi-lagi sasori tanpa sadar melamun_

 _"_ _ah ya, aku mengenalnya. Mungkin saat ini rin-san berada diatas bersama suaminya" mendengar jawaban sasori membuat gadis tersebut melebarkan senyumnya._

 _"_ _terimakasih, aku ada keperluan dengannya saat ini. Kau tahu tadi pagi aku memecahkan pot bunga disini. Aku pikir aku harus menggantinya, tetapi aku hanya mendapatkan ini" penjelasan ini membuat sasori tertegun sesaat sebelum ia merasakan berat di kedua tangannya._

 _"_ _dan boleh aku minta tolong, tolong kau pegang pot ini sampai aku kembali. Aku akan menemui pemilik cafe ini" lalu melangkah masuk "oh dan terimakasih" gadis tersebut menolehkan kepalanya untuk berterimakasih dan segera kembali melangkah memasuki café._

 _Apa yang gadis itu lakukan? Sasori hanya dapat diam ternganga didepan Rin's cafe._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 4**

" minggu pagi yang menyenangkan. Ohayou anata" ucapnya riang sembari memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir suaminya yang masih duduk membaca koran di ruang keluarga. Suaminya tersenyum singkat.

" ohayou hana-chan" balasnya dengan mengecup kening istrinya sembari mengusap sayang surai merah istrinya.

" sasori belum bangun?" perempuan ber marga akasuna itu hanya mengangkat bahunya.

" sepertinya aku harus membangunkannya anata, kita sarapan bersama" akasuna ryou hanya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan membaca korannya.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar di kamar laki-laki bernama sasori. Sasori yang baru selesai mandi hanya melirik sekilas ke arah pintu.

" saso-chan! Apa kau sudah bangun?" suara nyaring ibunya terdengar di seantero rumah. Sasori hanya mendengus sebal mendengar teriakan sang ibu di minggu paginya. Sedangkan sang kepala keluarga yang masih asyik dengan korannya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar teriakan sang istri yang sedang membangunkan putra tunggalnya.

Sebelum mendengar suara ibunya yang cempreng untuk ke-2 kalinya sasori segera membuka pintu kamarnya.

"aku sudah bangun kaa-sama" ucap sasori. Tiba-tiba saja sasori merasakan cubitan di ke-2 pipinya.

" wah anak kaa-san sudah tampan, apa hari ini kamu ada kencan?" tanya hana sambil menggoda putranya. Sasori menggeleng

" aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman kaa-sama" akasuna hana hanya meanggut-manggut setuju.

" hmm.. benar juga jalan-jalan di taman saat pagi hari adalah hal yang menyenangkan, kalau begitu kaa-san tunggu di ruang makan ya saso-chan" sasori hanya mengangguk lalu memberikan senyum menawannya.

"wah senyummu itu masih tampan seperti tou-san mu waktu muda dulu, kau benar-benar anak akasuna " sasori menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal mendengar perkataan ibunya.

" memangnya aku anak siapa kalau bukan dari pasangan akasuna?" gumamnya. Akasuna hana yang mendengar gumaman pelan anaknya hanya tersenyum jahil

" tenang saja saso-chan kamu itu 100% anak hasil cinta ku dengan ryou-kun" ucap hana dengan wajah yang merona merah.

" ah sudahlah cepat turun" setelah berkata seperti itu akasuna hana meninggalkan sasori yang masih terdiam setelah mendengar perkataanya.

" wanita memang benar-benar aneh" gumamnya, dan sasori teringat dengan pertemuannya dengan gadis bersurai merah muda kemarin di depan Rin's cafe.

Flashback on

 _"_ _permisi" sebuah suara merdu menyadarkan dari lamunannya "apakah kau mengenal pemilik cafe ini?" sebelum ia menjawab, ia dibuat terpaku dengan pemandangan didepannya. Didepannya berdiri seorang gadis yang selama ini menyita perhatiannya. Sedang berdiri dengan sebuah pot besar berisi pohon bunga mawar yang lebat daunnya ditangannya. Ia terlihat kesusahan tetapi masih mampu memberikan senyum lebar._

 _"_ _halo apakah kau masih dibumi?" lagi-lagi sasori tanpa sadar melamun_

 _"_ _ah ya, aku mengenalnya. Mungkin saat ini rin-san berada diatas bersama suaminya" mendengar jawaban sasori membuat gadis tersebut melebarkan senyumnya._

 _"_ _terimakasih, aku ada keperluan dengannya saat ini. Kau tahu tadi pagi aku memecahkan pot bunga disini. Aku pikir aku harus menggantinya, tetapi aku hanya mendapatkan ini" penjelasan ini membuat sasori tertegun sesaat sebelum ia merasakan berat di kedua tangannya._

 _"_ _dan boleh aku minta tolong, tolong kau pegang pot ini sampai aku kembali. Aku akan menemui pemilik cafe ini" lalu melangkah masuk "oh dan terimakasih" gadis tersebut menolehkan kepalanya untuk berterimakasih dan segera kembali melangkah memasuk cafe._

 _Sasori masih terpaku di depan cafe dan ke-2 tangannya masih membawa sebuah pot yang tak bisa dikatakan ringan. Tak lama kemudian 2 sosok perempuan keluar dari dalam cafe. Terdengar perbincangan hangat di antara ke-2 nya._

 _"_ _wah bunganya cantik sekali sakura-chan ini lebih indah dari pada pot yang tadi kau pecahkan" puji rin yang baru keluar dari cafe dengan seorang perempuan bersurai merah muda di sampingnya yang menampakkan senyum lebarnya. Rin melihat sasori yang berdiri di depan cafe nya sambil membawa pot yang tadi ditunjukkan sakura sebagai pengganti pot yang gadis itu pecahkan._

 _"_ _loh sasori-kun kau masih disini?apa kau mengenal sakura-chan?" tanya rin, sasori mengerutkan keningnya bingung._

 _"_ _sakura?" tanya sasori_

 _"_ _ya itu pot yang di belikan sakura untuk mengganti pot yang tadi dia pecahkan. Dan kenapa kau bisa membawanya?"_

 _"_ _oh itu tadi aku minta tolong padanya nee-chan untuk membawakan pot ku sebentar" ucap sakura. rin hanya mengangguk mengerti._

 _"_ _kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya nee-chan, aku masih ada pekerjaan"_

 _"_ _kau tidak mampir dulu sakura-chan?" sakura menggeleng_

 _"_ _lain kali nee-chan, saat ini aku sedang sibuk, aku pergi dulu nee-chan, jaa ne dan arigatou sasori" ucapnya riang sembari memandang sasori yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil memandang penasaran pada sosok gadis bersurai merah muda itu._

 _"_ _sasori-kun kau bisa meletakkan pot nya disini" ucap Rin, tapi sepertinya sasori tidak memperhatikan ucapan Rin karena dari tadi pandangannya hanya mengarah pada kepergian gadis bersurai merah muda yang tadi memanggil namanya._

 _"_ _sasori-kun" seakan tersadar dari lamunannya sasori menolehkan kepalanya kepada rin_

 _"_ _di letakkan disini Rin-san?"rin hanya mengangguk, sasori meletakkan pot yang berisi bunga kesayangan rin di depan cafe. Setelah itu dia segera pamit pada rin untuk pergi karena dirinya sudah telat datang ke acara memancingya dengan sang ayah._

 _Flashback off_

Tanpa sasori sadari dia tersenyum mengingat tingkah sakura. Dan dirinya yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela seakan melihat bayangan seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut mencolok masuk ke dalam rumah yang berada tepat di depan rumahnya.

" gadis itu bukankah yang kemarin?" tapi sasori hanya menggeleng.

" aku terlalu memikirkanya." Setelah itu dia segera bergegas turun ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama ke-2 orang tuanya.

Sasori yang baru pulang dari jalan-jalan paginya mendengar samar-samar perbincangan para perempuan dari dalam rumahnya.

" jangan sampai kau membiarkan anak ini menyentuh dapurmu hana-chan bisa-bisa dia membakar habis rumah kalian" ucap seorang perempuan

" enak saja, aku tidak separah itu ofukuro!" sasori mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar suara perempuan yang tak asing di telinganya yang sedang berbicara agak kasar pada ibunya.

Sasori segera membuka pintu rumahnya.

" tadaima" ucapnya setelah masuk ke dalam rumah, sasori mendapati ayahnya sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga dan suara para perempuan terdengar semakin jelas di dalam rumahnya.

" ah kau sudah pulang sasori?" sasori mengangguk.

" apa ada tamu tou-sama?" ayahnya mengangguk

" ya mereka tetangga baru kita di depan rumah, dan mereka sedang asyik ngobrol di ruang makan dengan kaa-sanmu , mungkin kau mau menyapa mereka. Anak mebuki-san sungguh manis" ucap ayahnya ada suara menggoda di balik kalimatnya. Sasori hanya tersenyum singkat dan segera pamit pada ayahnya untuk kembali ke kamar.

Ketika satu kaki telah menyentuh tangga, sejumput rambut warna merah muda menarik perhatiannya. Dengan segara ia berbalik menuju ruang makan untuk memastikan penglihatannya. Sasori yakin rambut itu adalah milik gadis bernama sakura tadi, tetapi ia menyangkal bahwa ada kebetulan seperti ini.

Sasori membelalakkan matanya ketika ia melihat wajah gadis tersebut. Itu adalah wajah sakura yang terlihat kesal dan juga mungkin bosan. Sasori hanya mampu berdiri terdiam. Gumaman lirih terdengar keluar dari kedua bibirnya. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu disini?

 **TBC**

terimakasih telah membaca :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

 _" tadaima" ucapnya setelah masuk ke dalam rumah, sasori mendapati ayahnya sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga dan suara para perempuan terdengar semakin jelas di dalam rumahnya._

 _" ah kau sudah pulang sasori?" sasori mengangguk._

 _" apa ada tamu tou-sama?" ayahnya mengangguk_

 _" ya mereka tetangga baru kita di depan rumah, dan mereka sedang asyik ngobrol di ruang makan dengan kaa-sanmu , mungkin kau mau menyapa mereka. Anak mebuki-san sungguh manis" ucap ayahnya ada suara menggoda di balik kalimatnya. Sasori hanya tersenyum singkat dan segera pamit pada ayahnya untuk kembali ke kamar._

 _Ketika satu kaki telah menyentuh tangga, sejumput rambut warna merah muda menarik perhatiannya. Dengan segara ia berbalik menuju ruang makan untuk memastikan penglihatannya. Sasori yakin rambut itu adalah milik gadis bernama sakura tadi, tetapi ia menyangkal bahwa ada kebetulan seperti ini._

 _Sasori membelalakkan matanya ketika ia melihat wajah gadis tersebut. Itu adalah wajah sakura yang terlihat kesal dan juga mungkin bosan. Sasori hanya mampu berdiri terdiam. Gumaman lirih terdengar keluar dari kedua bibirnya. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu disini?_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

Akasuna Hana adalah seorang yang hangat dan periang. Karenannyalah kediaman Akasuna menjadi lebih hangat dan juga ramai. Seperti saat ini, ketika ia kedatangan seorang tetangga baru. Suara tawa terus terdengar seakan mengatakan bahwa orang-orang didalam kediaman tersebut sangat bahagia.

Hana yang sedang tertawa tanpa sengaja melihat anak kesayangannya bediri mematung didekat tangga. Melihat hal tersebut membuat Hana mengeluarkan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Melambaikan tangannya heboh, ia memanggil anak satu-satunya tersebut.

"Saso-chan…. Kau sudah pulang? Kemarilah, kaasan kenalkan seseorang padamu."

Sasori tersadar dari lamunannya dan melangkah menuju ruang makan. Mata Sasori tak pernah lepas dari sosok seorang perempuan muda yang terlihat merajuk kepada seseorang yang mungkin ibunya. Hana yang menyadari pandangan anaknya hanya dapat tersenyum sumingrah. Ia mendadak mendapatkan ide yang menurutnya brilliant.

"Saso-chan kenalin, dia Sakura-chan anak dari Mebuki tetangga baru kita."

"Salam kenal obaasan dan…." Sasori terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Sakura mendekatkan mukanya kepada Sasori.

"Aku seperti pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat, dimana ya?" perkataan Sakura membuat Sasori mengernyit bunging.

"Kita pernah…." Lagi-lagi Sasori tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya

"Tidak! Jangan beritahu aku! Aku akan mencoba mengingatnya, aku janji ini tak akan lama"

Memilih menuruti permintaan aneh Sakura, Sasori hanya dapat menghela napas. Melihat interaksi tersebut kedua perempuan paruh baya yang sejak tadi menonton tersenyum misterius. Seakan-akan mereka dapat bertelepati.

"Ne Sakura, kau kan belum mendapatkan pacar…"

"Jangan sekarang ofukuro, kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk mengingat si rambut merah ini!" Sakura lagi-lagi memotong perkataan orang yang berbicara dengannya.

Mebuki berkedut kesal melihat tingkah Sakura yng menyebalkan, sedang Hana tersenyum lebar "Aaaaa kawai, kalian berdua benar-benar cocok sekali"

"Ne ne obasan, apakah obasan memiliki dua anak?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat Hana melihat Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu Sakura-chan? Saso-chan adalah anak satu-satunya yang aku miliki. Dan aku yakin aku tidak pernah hamil setelah aku memiliki Saso-chan ku tersayang" melihat ibunya tersenyum lebar kearahnya, mau tak mau Sasori juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu mungkin Sasori memiliki kembaran diluar sana obasan, karena aku yakin kemarin aku melihatnya di depan sebuah café" mendengar penuturan Sakura, ingin sekali Sasori memukul kepala gadis musim semi itu agar dia menyadari bahwa seseorang yang ia temui kemarin adalah dirinya.

.

.

.

Sore ini Sasori habiskan dengan merawat tanaman yang ia tanam di depan rumahnya. Tanaman-tanaman yang ia tanam terlihat tumbuh dengan sehat. Terbukti dengan melihat daun-daunnya yang hijau dan segar. Sesekali Sasori tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya.

Menhela napas lelah Sasori kini mulai membereskan alat berkebun miliknya. Ia berencana untuk segera mandi dan mengerjaka beberapa tugas yang belum sempat ia selesaikan. Malam ini mungkin dapat dilalui Sasori dengan bersantai bersama keluarganya.

"Hei pendek!" bukan Sasori tak mendengar seruan tersebut, tetapi ia tak merasa dipanggil maka dari itu ia terus melanjutkan beres-beres alat berkebun miliknya.

"Pendeeeekkk….." sekali lagi sebuah seruan membuat Sasori mengernyit heran tapi sekali lagi ia tak memperdulika seruan tersebut, karena ia yakin bukan ia yang dipanggil.

"Iiiihhhh pendeeekkk….. aku tahu kamu pasti mendengarku!" kali ini seruan tersebut membuat Sasori mencari sumber suara. Bukan apa ia hanya sedikit terganggu dengan seruan pendek tersebut

"Pendeeekkk! Saso-chaaannn…. Kamu mendengarku kan!" dan Sasori benar-benar menoleh kebelakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang dengan lancangnya memanggilnya seperti itu. Di sana berdiri seorag gadis remaja bersurai merah muda. Ia terlihat kesal dengan menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangannya. Menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan sebal yang di abaikan.

"Kau memanggilku?" Sakura mendengus sebal.

"Kau fikir apa ada orang lagi kecuali kita berdua disini!" jawab sakura berdecak sebal. Sasori memandang aneh perempuan yang ada di hadapannya perempuan bersurai merah muda ini sedikit lebih cantik dengan rok mini dan tank top berwarna putih yang di lapisi sebuah sweeter berwarna merah muda.

"Sepertinya ada yang berbeda?" Sakura menatap Sasori seolah sedang menilai sesuatu

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Sasori yang sedikit risih karena Sakura menatapnya sedemikian rupa. Lalu Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasori dan berdiri tepat di depannya. Tangan kanan Sakura terangkat menyentuh pelan kepala Sasori dan mulai menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Wah apa ini hanya khayalanku saja atau memang kau ini benar-benar pendek Saso-chan?" Sasori mendengus sebal.

"Haruno-san…" Sakura menggeleng

"Sakura, Sasori just Sakura" koreksi sakura

"Emm.. baiklah Sakura-san, apa kau lupa kalau sekarang kau mengenakan high hells dengan tingii 15 cm dan karena perbedaan tinggi kita tidak begitu bayak jadi aku terlihat lebih pendek saat kau mengenakan sepatu itu" sakura tergelak mendengar penuturan sasori. Dan mengacak rambut sasori.

" Hahahaha kau benar juga Saso-chan, wah kalau seperti ini kau benar-benar imut dan sangat cocok menjadi adik manisku" Sasori lagi mendesah sebal, seenaknya saja perempuan berambut merah muda ini menganggapnya cocok untuk menjadi nee-channya. Bahkan Sasori lebih memilih menjadi anak tunggal dari pada mempunyai saudara perempuan tak jelas seperti orang di depannya.

Sakura melirik jam yang menempel di pergelangan tangannya. Dan menepuk keningnya.

"Sial aku bisa telat dan si pig itu akan berteriak sepanjang latihan" gumam Sakura, dan perempuan merah muda itu segera berpamitan dengan sosok laki-laki berambut merah di depannya.

"Sudah ya Saso-chan aku harus pergi sekarang, aku bisa telat kalau harus menemanimu terlalu lama disini jaa ne" sebelum sakura pergi tak lupa sakura mengacak rambut Sasori. Dan lagi-lagi Sasori hanya mendengus sebal.

"Hey. Siapa yang menyuruh gadis itu menemaninya disini" gumam Sasori sebal, sepertinya setelah ini hari-hari pemuda merah muda itu tidak akan sama lagi.

.

.

.

Seperti pagi hari di setiap senin tepat pada pukul 6 pagi sasori sudah siap dengan seragamnya yang terpasang dengan rapid an kini keluarga akasuna sedang menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang, hanya beberapa kali terdengar celotehan ibunya.

"Saso-chan jangan lupa membawa bento mu. Kaa-san tidak mau sampai penyakit lambungmu kumat hanya karena bekal makan siangmu tertinggal"

"Baik kaasama" jawab Sasori patuh. Akasuna Hana memegang kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya sambil berseru

"Wah manisnya anak kaa-san satu ini" terdengar suara dehaman dari Akasuna Ryou dan Akasuna Hana hanya memandang suaminya bingung.

"Ne? Ada apa anata?" Hana memandang suaminya bingung

"Dimana bento milikku koi? Sedari tadi kau hanya memerhatikan putra kita" Akasuna Hana hanya tersenyum simpul dan menatap geli suaminya yang sedang merajuk. Hatinya berbunga-bunga merasa bersyukur karena telah menjadi seorang ratu di dalam keluarganya.

"Apa kau lupa anata? Nanti siang kita kan akan makan siang di café dekat kantormu" Akasuna Ryou hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu sampai jumpa nanti siang" pamitnya pada Hana dan mencium sekilas sudut bibir istrinya. Sasori yang sudah biasa dengan pemandangan rutin di setiap pagi hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Sasori tou-san berangkat dulu"

"Iya tousama hati-hati di jalan" setelah berpamitan pada putra tunggalnya Akasuna Ryou segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang makan dan menuju ke garasi mobilnya dengan diikuti Akasuna Hana yang berjalan di belakangnya sambil membawakan tas kerja suaminya.

Sebelum Akasuna Ryou masuk ke dalam mobil, Hana terlebih dahulu merapikan letak dasi suaminya yang belum rapi. Setelah itu Akasuna Ryou masuk ke dalam mobil dan melambaikan tangannya kearah sang istri sebelum mobilnya keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. Akasuna Hana segera masuk ke dalam rumah setelah melihat suaminya berangkat ke kantor.

"Kau sudah selesai Saso-chan?" Sasori mengangguk dan segera meletakkan piring kotornya di atas cucian piring dan hendak mencucinya, tapi suara kaa-sannya menghentikannya.

"Kalau kau cuci piring itu nanti baju seragammu bisa basah Saso-chan! Sudah letakkan disana saja biar kaa-san yang membersihkannya. Sekarang lebih baik kamu bersiap dan berangkat ke sekolah" Sasori hanya mengangguk dan segera mencuci tangannya dan mengambil tasnya, setelah itu berpamitan pada kaa-san.

"Kaasama ittekimasu"

"Itteirashai Saso-chan" Sasori hanya mengangguk.

Sasori baru saja membuka gerbang rumahnya. Tiba-tiba saja gerbang rumah yang ada di depannya terbuka secara kasar dan menampilkan seorang perempuan bersurai merah muda dengan seragam yang berantakan dasi yang belum terpasang dan mulutnya yang masih menggigit sebuah roti.

"Kaa-san aku ittekimaasuuu" teriaknya dari luar. Perempuan merah muda lalu menatap sosok si rambut merah yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya memandangnya aneh.

"Ah, ohayou Saso-chan" Sasori hanya tersenyum kecut

"Ohayou Sakura-san" dan lagi-lagi menatap sebal Sakura yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Saso-chan yang biasanya di gunakan kaa-sannya untuk memanggilnya.

"Wah baik sekali kau mau menungguku, ayo kita berangkat" Sasori hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Siapa yang menunggumu" batinya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasori merasakan tarikan sebuh tangan yang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Ayo Saso-chan kita berangkat jangan melamun nanti bisa ketinggalan kereta kita" ucap Sakura di sela memakan rotinya. Sasori hanya dapat berlari mengikuti, ia merasakan sedikit sakit pada pergelangan tangannya. Sasori tak menyangka bahwa Sakura memiliki tenaga yang cukup besar bagi seorang gadis remaja.

Dan tanpa Sasori sadari setelah ini dia akan sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan gadis merah muda yang sedang berlari sambil menariknya tersebut.

 **TBC**

terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan untuk coment, untuk pairing akan terjawab pada chapter selanjutnya. terimakasih sudah membaca :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

 _"_ _Wah baik sekali kau mau menungguku, ayo kita berangkat" Sasori hanya mengernyit bingung._

 _"_ _Siapa yang menunggumu" batinya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasori merasakan tarikan sebuh tangan yang memegang pergelangan tangannya._

 _"_ _Ayo Saso-chan kita berangkat jangan melamun nanti bisa ketinggalan kereta kita" ucap Sakura di sela memakan rotinya. Sasori hanya dapat berlari mengikuti, ia merasakan sedikit sakit pada pergelangan tangannya. Sasori tak menyangka bahwa Sakura memiliki tenaga yang cukup besar bagi seorang gadis remaja._

 _Dan tanpa Sasori sadari setelah ini dia akan sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan gadis merah muda yang sedang berlari sambil menariknya tersebut._

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

Seperti biasa Sasori memakan bentonya bersama teman-temannya di taman sekolah. Sasori memakan bentonya dengan tenang tidak seperti Kiba yang selalu mencari gara-gara dengan Obito. Sesekali terlihat Kiba mengambil bento milik Obito yang membuat Obito tak terima hingga terjadilah ajang berebutan bento.

Acara berebutan bento terpaksa dihentikan ketika Neji datang bersama sepupunya Hinata. Neji dengan perkataannya yang pedas berhasil menghentikan perang bento antara Kiba dan Obito. Sasori yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum geli.

Tiba-tiba sejumput rambut raven tertangkap retina Sasori. Ia berpikir itu adalah rambut milik Sai, siswa kelas 2-D. Tetapi ketika melihat model rambut yang menurutnya aneh, sangkaan bahwa siswa tersebut adalah Sai terbantahkan. Seakan mengerti dengan kebingungan Sasori, Hinata menjelaslan siapa sosok tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah siswa pindahan dari Iwa yang baru pindah ke sekolah ini. Dia berada di kelas 2-B, dan langsung menjadi saingan Shikamaru dari kelas 2-A"

"Kau sepertinya tahu banyak Hime" Neji yang mendengar penjelasan Hinata mengernyit heran.

"Neji-nii aku adalah anggota OSIS disini, tentu saja aku tahu" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tertarik Sas? Kalau dia dapat menjadi saingan Shikamaru itu berarti dia juga saingan beratmu" perkataan Neji hanya dijawab dengan senyum oleh Sasori. Merasa sudah tidak ada hal yang penting, dan juga melihat bento mereka telah habis, Sasori bangkit dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Kau mau kemana Sasori?" merasa lelah berebut bento dengan Kiba, Obito ikut bangkit dan mengikuti Sasori melagkah.

"Kalian dengar?" bersamaan dengan perkataan Sasori bel tanda masuk berbunyi dengan keras. Bunyi tersebut mennjadi alarm kepada seluruh siswa-siswi untuk segera kembali dan mengikuti pelajaran yang tersisa.

.

.

.

Kali ini Sasori pulang sedikit terlambat. Ia harus pergi ke ruang guru untuk meletakkan tugas teman-temannya. Dan juga hari ini adalah hari piketnya, sehingga ia harus tinggal dikelas untuk membersihkan kelas.

Selesai dengan urusan piket, Sasori melangkahkan kakinya keluar sekolah. Awalnya ia tak sengaja melihat sebuah bayangan seseorang yang berdiri bersandar di gerbang sekolah. Semakin mendekati gerbang, semakin jelaslah bayangan tersebut.

Disana seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang bersandar di gerbang sekolah. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah tas. Rambut pirang panjangnya terbang dimainkan angin-angin nakal. Jangan lupakan topi bundarnya yang bergerak pelan ditiup angin. Sebuah dress putih membalut tubuh rampingnya. Dan sepatu fantovel putih membungkus kakinya.

Sasori berdiri terpaku, ia terpesona. Tiba-tiba gadis tersebut menoleh memperlihatkan kedua mata birunya yang indah pada Sasori. Sebuah senyum terpasang pada wajah manis tersebut. Dengan bersemangat ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sasori. Lalu berlari menuju Sasori.

Atau itulah yang dipikirkan Sasori. Nyatanya gadis tersebut berlari melewati Sasori. Ketika gadis tersebut melewati Sasori, dapat ia hirup wangi tubuh gadis tersebut. Walau hanya sekilas tetapi menancap begitu dalam pada benak Sasori.

Sasori menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang dijemput gadis tersebut. Ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang memeluk bidadari yang dilihat Sasori. Tubuhnya yang tegap terlihat sangat serasi dengan tubuh ramping gadis itu dipelukanya. Hal ini membuat Sasori sangat merasa iri.

Sasori melihat begitu intimnya gadis terebut dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum lembut kepada gadis itu. Tanpa sungkan gadis itu menggandeng tangan si pemuda dan mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sasori yang terdiam terpaku.

Tak Sasori ingat berapa lama ia berdiri terdiam disana. Matanya terus terpaku pada gerbang yang telah menelan kedua insan tersebut. Ia baru tersadar ketika sebuah tangan melingkar mesra di pundaknya.

"Apa yang kau lihat Saso-chan?" mendengar suara yang tidak asing membuat Sasori menolehkan kepalanya cepat.

Melihat wajah Sakura yang sangat dekat mengagetkan Sasori. Dengan segera Sasori mendorong Sakura menjauh. Hal ini membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka.

"Tak sopan sekali kau Saso-chan! Cukup mengatakannya dan aku akan menjauh" ujar Sakura kesal

 _"_ _Bukankah dia yang tak sopan?"_ Sasori hanya dapat menggumam dalam hati dan menghela napas lelah. Sekali lagi ia melihat gerbang kearah menghilangnya sang bidadari.

Menghela napas sekali lagi, Sasori mulai berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dibelakang yang sedang berteriak kesal karena ditinggal seenaknya oleh Sasori. Berlari mengimbangi Sasori, Sakura terus berbicara mengenai keluh kesahnya hari ini.

"Kau tahu Saso-chan, hari ini si Ino-pig itu terus mengomel kepadaku, memangnya dia gak capek apa satu hari mengomeli aku terus. Kan aku hanya telat 1 menit. Aku juga tetap bisa mengikuti latihan…." Terus dan terus, tetapi semua keluh kesah Sakura tak ada yang didengarkan oleh Sasori.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Sasori tak dapat menghitung berapa kali ia menghela napas. Sedang disampingnya berjalan beriringan dengannya Sakura yang terus menerus bercerita tentang harinya yag buruk. _"Dan hariku juga buruk kalau ada kamu"_ Sasori hanya dapat mengatakannya dalam hati. Prinsip yang ia pegang untuk tidak menyakiti hati wanita tetap dipegang teguh.

Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di depan Rin Café, dan seperti biasa Sasori akan menyempatkan waktunya sebentar disana. Tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang terus berbicara Sasori segera melangkahkan kaki masuk.

Tak menyadari hilangnya Sasori, Sakura dengan terus bersemangat ia bercerita. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah merasakan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari beberapa pejalan kaki. Tetapi tak ia hiraukan. Sambil menunggu lampu penyebrangan berubah hijau, Sakura terus bercerita.

"Kau harus bertemu dengannya, hah betapa baiknya anak itu, dia bahkan dengan senang hati memberikan bentonya padaku. Sayang sekali aku belum tahu namanya, tapi besok aku pasti…."Sakura tak melanjutkan ceritanya. Ketika ia menoleh, Sasori telah menghilang.

"Are… Saso-chan? Saso-chan? Saso-chan kau dimana? Saso-chan!" Sakura panik sendiri, ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada teman barunya itu. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa teman barunya tersebut adalah seorang **SISWA SMA**. Dengan panik Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk mecari keberadaan Sasori.

Tanpa sengaja ia melihat seorang pemuda sedang duduk santai dengan buku di tangannya di dekat jendela sebuah café. Mengenali siapa pemuda tersebut, Sakura berdecak kesal dan mulai berlari memasuki café tersebut.

.

.

.

"Jadi sedang apa kamu disini Sakura-san?" sungguh Sasori berharap ia memiliki waktu untuk sendiri sekarang saat ini.

"Bukankah kita akan pulang bersama Saso-chan" Sakura menjawab santai sambil melihat buku menu.

"Tolong berhenti memanggilku seperti itu" Sasori benar-benar tak suka jika orang selain ibunya memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Jangan terlalu kaku seperti Saso-chan, bukankah terdengar imut ketika aku memanggilmu seperti itu. Saso-chan…. Saso-chan… saso-chan…" dengan sengaja Sakura terus memanggil Sasori dengan sebutan yang menurutnya imut itu, dan juga tak lupa seringaian menyebalkan ia berikan gratis pada Sasori.

Kedutan kesal jelas terlihat di dahi Sasori. Tetapi sakura benar-benar tak menghiraukannya. Dalam kacamatanya, Sasori itu adalah pemuda imut yang sangat menarik.

"Ne Saso-chan apakah kue ini enak?" Sakura bertanya sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar di buku menu.

"Hn"

"Bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Hn"

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Terserah anda SA-KU-RA-SAN"

"Kamu merekomedasikan apa untukku?" Sakura jelas tak memperdulikan namanya diucapkan dengan penekanan yang kentara oleh Sasori. "Kenapa?" Sakura menaikkan salah satu alisnya ketika melihat Sasori memberikan tatapan kekesalan kepadanya.

"Tidak.. tidak apa" Sasori memilih tak mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang sudah sejak entah kapan memenuhi kepalanya.

"Jadi?"

"Huh baiklah… Bagaiman kalau…"

"Tidak! Tolong jangan katakan apapun, tidak! Aku akan memilih sendiri ok! Aku janji ini tak akan lama" kali ini Sasori benar-benar ingin berteriak didepan Sakura mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

Seakan mengerti stress yang dirasakan Sasori, Rin membawakan sepiring cookies yang terlihat baru keluar dari panggangan dan secangkir teh. Dengan senyum yang memikat, Rin meletakkannya dihadapan Sakura dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Sasori.

"Gratis untukmu Sakura-chan, cookies special buatanku"

"Arigatou neechan, wah kue ini terliat lezat"

"Apa?" Sasori bertanya ketika merasakan tatapan aneh yang diberikan Rin kepadanya

"Tidak" senyuman yang diberikan Rin benar-benar Sasori benci "Seleramu bagus juga" perkataan selanjutnya membuat Sasori ternganga.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Rin-san"

"Dia manis dan kau tampan, kalia cocok bersama. Aku akan selalu mendoakan kalian tetap langgeng"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Rin-san"

"Tidak apa-apa Sasori-kun, aku mengerti"

"Apanya yang kau mengerti Rin-san, kau jelas salah paham Rin-san" Sasori tetap berusaha menyangkal.

"Ya ya ya dan bumi ini persegi Sasori-kun, sudahlah Sasori-kun aku tau kau malu. Yah memang beberapa pasangan muda masih merasa malu untuk mengumumkan kisah cintanya, tenang saja aku mengerti" perkataan Rin membuat Sasori tidak nyaman. Ia merasa harus segera meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini.

"Kami tidak…."

"Hmmm apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan nee-chan? Saso-chan?" Sakura yang sedang menikmati cookies buatan Rin menatap Rin dan Sasori dengan sorot mata polos.

"Bukan apa-apa kok Sakura-chan, kau lanjutkan saja menikamti cookies itu" lalu berpaling menatap tajam Sasori "Jangan sia-siakan dia Sasori-kun" mendengar ancaman Rin, Sasori hanya terdiam terpaku. Otak jeniusnya benar-benar tak dapat diajak berpikir. Ia terlalu bingung menghadapi kenyataan yang sedang terjadi.

 **TBC**

update kilat, karena sebentar lagi musim ujian sehingga saya dan Ichigo Fumio-san akan lebih fokus pada ujian kami. selain itu saya akan ada PK selama 2 bulan sehingga mau tidak mau harus fokus pada PK saya agar IPK tidak turun. akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

 _"_ _Apanya yang kau mengerti Rin-san, kau jelas salah paham Rin-san" Sasori tetap berusaha menyangkal._

 _"_ _Ya ya ya dan bumi ini persegi Sasori-kun, sudahlah Sasori-kun aku tau kau malu. Yah memang beberapa pasangan muda masih merasa malu untuk mengumumkan kisah cintanya, tenang saja aku mengerti" perkataan Rin membuat Sasori tidak nyaman. Ia merasa harus segera meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini._

 _"_ _Kami tidak…."_

 _"_ _Hmmm apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan nee-chan? Saso-chan?" Sakura yang sedang menikmati cookies buatan Rin menatap Rin dan Sasori dengan sorot mata polos._

 _"_ _Bukan apa-apa kok Sakura-chan, kau lanjutkan saja menikamti cookies itu" lalu berpaling menatap tajam Sasori "Jangan sia-siakan dia Sasori-kun" mendengar ancaman Rin, Sasori hanya terdiam terpaku. Otak jeniusnya benar-benar tak dapat diajak berpikir. Ia terlalu bingung menghadapi kenyataan yang sedang terjadi._

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

"Forehead! Kamu jangan lupa besok tepat pukul 7 malam kamu sudah harus siap di depan studio" ucap Ino panjang sedangkan si gadis merah jambu itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali pertanda mengerti.

"Kau mengerti Forehead?"

"Ne pig, ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya kau mengatakan hal yang sama padaku" ucap Sakura sebal. Ino menatap Sakura tajam.

"Tentu saja aku harus mengingatkanmu berkali-kali kau itu pengingat yang buruk Sakura!" Sakura hanya angkat bahunya acuh.

"Terserahlah pig aku sudah lelah berdebat denganmu, lebih baik aku pulang nanti my honey mother sweety akan kebingungan dan menangis mencari putri yang cantik ini hilang dan.." belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya Ino sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Pulanglah Forehead vertigo ku bisa kambuh kalau harus mendengar kalimat-kalimat mu yang tak bermutu itu" Sakura baru saja akan membalas perkataan Ino, tetapi Ino sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Sakura hanya menghela nafas kesal dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediaman keluarga Haruno.

.

.

.

"Arghhhh!" teriaknya kesal.

Kamar bernuansa merah muda dan putih itu sudah seperti kapal pecah karena seluruh baju-baju yang berada di lemari besar di salah sudut kamar sudah tercerai berai di atas kasur. Sedangkan seseorang perempuan masih berdiri tepat di depan cermin sambil membawa sebuah dress berwarna hijau muda dan mematutkan dirinya di depan cermin.

"Ini juga tidak cocok. Arghhh! Aku harus benar-benar pergi berbelanja" ucapnya kesal.

"Ofukuro, aku pergi keluar sebentar"

"Mau kemana lagi Sakura?"

"Keluar sebentar, sebelum makan malam aku akan pulang" setelah berkata seperti itu Sakura langsung keluar rumahnya, meninggalkan sang ibu yang masih menatapnya sebal.

"Dasar, anak itu tidak ada sopan santunnya sama sekali dengan orang tuanya" ucap Mebuki sebal

"Sudahlah sayang toh dia meniru tingkah bar-bar mu sewaktu muda dulu" balas sebuah suara dari arah ruang keluarga.

"Hey.. sembarangan! sifat premanmu lah yang menurun pada Sakura" balas Mebuki tak kalah sengit karena mendengar komentar suaminya, yang tak lain adalah Haruno Kizashi.

"Terserah kau sajalah" balas Kizashi dan berlalu membiarkan istrinya yang masih uring-uringan sendiri.

Sakura menutup pintu gerbangnya tangannya masih sibuk bermain di atas layar ponselnya sedangkan pandangannya juga fokus pada layar ponsel tanpa di sadari dari arah selatan ada sebuah sepeda yang melaju dengan cepat dan..

Braakk… suara benturan terdengar. Sakura merintih pelan merasa kesakitan pada punggungnya.

"Saso-chan apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura gugup karena saat ini Sasori menekan tubuhnya pada dinding pagar rumahnya.

"Dasar ceroboh!" omel Sasori pada Sakura, sedangkan Sakura masih saja dalam mode diam dan terkejutnya.

"Sakura-san tolong perhatikan jalan kalau kau sedang di luar rumah, tadi nyaris saja kamu tertabrak sepeda. Apa kamu terluka?" Sasori menjauhkan tubuhnya yang tadi menempel pada Sakura, dan mengecek keadaan Sakura yang mungkin saja terluka. Tetapi setelah Sasori memeriksa Sakura, Sasori bernafas lega karena tak ada satu pun luka gores pada tubuh Sakura.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" kata Sasori lega. Sakura masih menatap Sasori dalam diamnya, Sasori mengernyit bingung.

"Hey Sakura-san kau baik-baik saja kan?" tiba-tiba saja Sakura memeluk erat Sasori sampai Sasori terdorong kebelakang. Sasori membelalakan matanya kaget, baru kali ini Sasori di peluk erat oleh seorang perempuan kecuali ibunya. Sasori yang merasakan tubuh sakura bergetar pun hanya mengelus lembut pundak Sakura.

"Sudah-sudah sekarang kau baik-baik saja" ucap Sasori menenangkan Sakura.

"Ehem" suara berdeham seseorang membuat Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasori dan keduanya langsung salah tingkah setelah tahu siapa yang berdeham sekeras itu.

" .ck anak zaman sekarang kalau sedang bermesraan tidak tahu tempat" ucap Akasuna Ryou ada nada menggoda di balik kalimatnya.

"Bukan begitu jisan"

"Otousama jangan salah faham" Akasuna Ryou hanya tersenyum singkat.

"Ya otousan mengerti Sasori kau tenang saja, hah masa muda memang menyenangkan" setelah berkata seperti itu Akasuna Ryou kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Arigatou Saso-chan kamu telah menyelamatkanku" ucap Sakura, senyum lebar tak lupa ia berikan pada pemuda berparas baby face di depannya.

"Hai sama-sama, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasori berbasa-basi.

"Aku ingin ke Konoha Store, mau menemaniku Saso-chan? Aku harus membeli sesuatu yang penting" Sasori berfikir sebentar sebelum menjawab ajakan Sakura.

"Sesuatu yang penting?" Tanya Sasori lagi, seakan ingin lebih tau detailnya apa yang di cari Sakura.

"Bisa kan? Jisan dan oba-san mengizinkan Sasori kan?" Sasori yang sedari tadi memunggungi pagar rumahnya pun langsung berbalik dan mendapati kedua orang tuanya sedang berdiri di balik pagar.

"Otousama? Kaasama?" Akasuna Hana hanya nyengir lebar. Dan mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu saja kami izinkan Sakura-chan, obasan pastikan Saso-chan akan mengantarmu, iya kan Saso-chan?" Sasori yang menatap ibunya dan mendengarkan nada perintahnya dalam kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan pada Sakura hanya mengangguk. Hey Sasori adalah anak yang baik dia selalu menuruti perkataan ibunya.

"Baiklah aku berganti baju dulu Sakura-san, kau sedang tidak terburu-buru kan?" Sakura menggeleng, setelah itu Sasori masuk ke dalam rumah dan hanya melirik ibunya sekilas yang membisikkan sesuatu pada ayahnya, dan mereka berdua terkikik pelan. Sasori hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

"Saso-chan menurutmu ini sama ini bagus yang mana?" Tanya Sakura sambil membawa 2 buah dress cantik berwarna putih gading dan peach. Sasori hanya mendengus sebal pemuda Akasuna satu ini benar-benar lelah karena ini bukan pertanyaan pertama yang di tanyakan Sakura pada Sasori.

"Menurutku yang peach" jawab Sasori asal. Sakura terdiam sebentar wajahnya seolah sedang berfikir keras.

"Hmm ku kira lebih anggun bila aku memakai yang berwarna putih ini?" Sasori mengacak rambutnya frustasi mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Terserah kau sajalah"

"Baiklah aku bayar dulu ya?" Sasori hanya mengangguk singkat. Setelah Sakura membayar satu buah dress, Sakura memberikan tas yang berisi dress yang baru saja di belinya kepada Sasori.

"Saso-chan tolong bawakan tasku yang satu ini ya?" ucap Sakura tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sasori sakura sudah memberikan bungkusan itu pada sasori. Dan kini total tas belanja yang di bawa sasori sudah ada 6 buah tas.

"Setelah ini kita harus mencari sepatu"

"Sakura-san, memang kau akan perform berapa lama? Sampai kau membeli pakaian sebanyak ini?" Sakura menatap Sasori

"Tidak lama sih hanya membawakan sebuah lagu mungkin hanya sekitar 4 sampai 5 menit, memangnya kenapa Saso-chan ? Kau sudah tidak sabar melihat penampilanku ya?" Sasori mendengus sebal dan menatap Sakura malas.

"Dasar perempuan hannya tampil 5 menit saja tapi belanjanya seakan mau pergi berlibur ke luar negri selama sebulan" gumamnya pelan. Sakura meanatap Sasori sekilas tentu saja gadis merah jambu ini mendengar gumaman Sasori.

"Dan kau Saso-chan lebih mirip seperti Hana obasan dan ofokuro" Sasori berdecak

" tidak baik Sakura-san berbicara seperti itu di belakang orang tua kita" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh jadi maksud Saso-chan lebih baik berbicara langsung di depan orangnya langsung seperti yang Saso-chan ucapkan kepadaku? Emm baiklah aku akan mencobanya lain kali" jawab sakura sarkatis dan sasori hanya melongo dan setelah itu menepuk keningnya.

"Bukan begitu juga Sakura-san" jawabnya lemah dan masih mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan cepat di depannya.

Keluar dari toko sepatu Sakura menenteng 2 buah tas yang berisi sepatunya. Sakura melirik jam yang berada di pergelangan tangannya.

"Emm masih ada waktu sebelum makan malam" ucapnya.

"Sakura-san ayo kita pulang ini sudah sore" Sakura mengangguk dan lagi-lagi memberikan 2 tas yang berisi sepatu kepada Sasori dan membiarkan Sasori yang membawa semua belanjaanya.

Saat Sakura melintasi game center yang berada di salah satu lantai di Konoha Center Sakura berhenti dan memasang wajah penuh minat. Sasori yang menyadari itu segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk pulang.

"Sakura-san ini sudah sore lebih baik kita pulang" kata Sasori sambil menarik tangan sakura menjauhi game center.

"Ayo lah saso-chan masih ada waktu 2 jam lagi sebelum makan malam, beri aku waktu sebentar untuk menunjukkan keahlianku di sana mau ya? Please" ucap Sakura memelas. Sasori menggeleng tegas.

"Please.. please.. please hanya 30 menit dan setelah itu aku janji bahkan aku akan bersumpah kita akan pulang setelah dari game center. Mau ya Saso-chan.. ya.. ya..ya.." Sakura terus merengek di hadapan Sasori dan karena saat ini mereka berada di tempat keramaian sehingga ucapan Sakura membuat orang-orang melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Sasori menghela nafas lelah.

"Baiklah, hanya 30 menit!" Sakura mengangguk mantap

"Arigatou Saso-chan, Sakura sayang Saso-chan" Sakura berseru keras sambil memeluk leher Sasori erat. Sasori hanya dapat tersenyum kecut tanpa bisa menghindari pelukan maut Sakura. Dan membiarkan Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju game center dan dirinya mengikutinya dari belakang dan duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang dekat dengan game center.

Sakura dengan wajah berbinar-binar langsung menerjang beberapa permainan setelah bosan dia hinggap dari permainan satu ke permainan lainnya sampai dia berhenti tepat di depan permainan favoritenya dance floor, tapi Sakura harus bersabar karena masih ada dua orang pria yang masih asyik memainkan permainan itu.

"Ayo Kiba masa gitu saja kalah lihat poin mu tertinggal jauh dengan diriku" ejek Obito yang masih asyik memandang layar dance floor dan kedua kakinya bergerak lincah mengikuti petunjuk yang ada di layar.

Musik berhenti dan senyum Obito semakin lebar setelah melihat total penilaian poinnya lebih tinggi dari pada Kiba.

"Setelah ini kau harus mentraktirku Kiba" Kiba hanya menatap malas kearah Obito.

"Aku memang hebat seorang Uchiha memang bisa segalanya" ucap Obito dengan angkuh.

"Cih dasar payah begitu saja kau sudah bangga" Obito menoleh pada sosok gadis yang tadi meremehkannya. Obito terpaku melihat perempuan di depannya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau terpesona dengan kecantikanku?" Tanya Sakura dengan narsisnya.

" hahahaha dasar pinky aku terdiam karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan warna rambutmu hahahaha" Obito tertawa mengejek sedangkan Kiba hanya tersenyum geli, tapi kedua pria ini pun mengakui dalam diam bahwa perempuan merah muda ini memang terlihat manis dan lucu di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Hey, beraninya kau menghina warna rambut ku! Ini unik tau dasar bocah jelek" tawa Obito terhenti dan menatap sengit kearah perempuan di depannya.

"Hey tidak ada satupun keluarga Uchiha yang jelek pinky!"

"Tentu ada Obito kau adalah bukti nyata bahwa keluarga uchiha masih ada yang jelek" jawab Kiba lalu terkekeh. Obito memandang Kiba tajam.

"Awas kau ya! Ku balas nanti" setelah itu Obito kembali menatap seorang perempuan merah muda di depannya yang kini sudah siap di atas dance floor. Saat music terdengar Sakura mulai mengikuti petunjuk yang ada di layar gerakannya sangat gesit dan lincah dan bukan hanya kakinya yang bergerak seluruh tubuhnya pun ikut bergerak mengikuti irama lagu.

Obito dan Kiba hanya terpaku melihat gerakan indah Sakura. Kedua nya samapai tidak sadar kalau Sakura sudah berhenti dan kini berdiri di hadapan kedua laki-laki itu.

"Hey tidak usah memasang wajah terkagum seperti itu" kata Sakura santai dan setelah mendengar suara Sakura, Obito dan Kiba seakan kembali dari khayalannya dan memberikan senyum gugup pada Sakura.

"Wah kau keren juga" kata Kiba.

"Arigatou, sudah banyak orang yang berbicara seperti itu kepadaku" kata Sakura yakin.

Kiba hanya terkekeh melihat ke narsisan Sakura.

"Kau hebat juga pinky" kini Obito yang berkomentar dan Sakura menatap sebal pada laki Obito.

"Hey jelek nama ku Sakura bukan pinky!"

"Oh jadi nama gadis cantik ini Sakura" kata Kiba dan lagi-lagi Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian Kiba.

"Sakura-san ini sudah 30 menit dan kenpa kamu belum selesai juga" kata seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang tiba-tiba saja berada di depan Sakura.

"Iya Saso-chan ini juga sudah selesai" kata Sakura riang sambil berjalan dan memeluk lengan Sasori mesra.

"Sasori… kun?" Obito da Kiba terbelalak oleh kedatangan Sasori juga perlakuan Sakura terhadap Sasori, dan lebih terkejut lagi dengan panggilan yang mereka dengar dari Sakura.

Tak ada hal yang diinginkan pemuda Akasuna itu selain menghilang sekarang. Didepannya kini berdiri kedua sahabatnya Obito dan Kiba. Tolong bantu Sasori untuk menggali lubang sekarang, karena ia ingin segera menghilang dari kedua sahabatnya.

 **TBC**

Ichigo: ujian? aku kan gak lagi ujian miki-san.(dapat tatapan tajam dari miki-san) gak ada ujian sih tapi tugas segudang yang mau ujian semangat aja ya!

miki: ya tapi kan sebentar lagi kamu juga ujiankan ichigo-san -_- beda waktu doang, namanya juga beda prodi

ichigo: iya iya. di iyain aja deh biar gak ngambek. =D

miki: ish apa juga. buat kalian reader-tachi yang udah comment, kami makasih banget =D. nantikan chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya.

ichigo: happy reading minna

miki: terimakasih sudah membaca :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

 _"_ _Wah kau keren juga" kata Kiba._

 _"_ _Arigatou, sudah banyak orang yang berbicara seperti itu kepadaku" kata Sakura yakin._

 _Kiba hanya terkekeh melihat ke narsisan Sakura._

 _"_ _Kau hebat juga pinky" kini Obito yang berkomentar dan Sakura menatap sebal pada laki Obito._

 _"_ _Hey jelek nama ku Sakura bukan pinky!"_

 _"_ _Oh jadi nama gadis cantik ini Sakura" kata Kiba dan lagi-lagi Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian Kiba._

 _"_ _Sakura-san ini sudah 30 menit dan kenpa kamu belum selesai juga" kata seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang tiba-tiba saja berada di depan Sakura._

 _"_ _Iya Saso-chan ini juga sudah selesai" kata Sakura riang sambil berjalan dan memeluk lengan Sasori mesra._

 _"_ _Sasori… kun?" Obito da Kiba terbelalak oleh kedatangan Sasori juga perlakuan Sakura terhadap Sasori, dan lebih terkejut lagi dengan panggilan yang mereka dengar dari Sakura._

 _Tak ada hal yang diinginkan pemuda Akasuna itu selain menghilang sekarang. Didepannya kini berdiri kedua sahabatnya Obito dan Kiba. Tolong bantu Sasori untuk menggali lubang sekarang, karena ia ingin segera menghilang dari kedua sahabatnya._

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

Untuk menghindari bencana kita harus menghindari penyebabnya. Begitupula Sasori, ia memilih berangkat pagi sekali untuk menghindari gadis berisik yang menurutnya selalu mengganggu hari tenangnya. Ia kini sudah duduk tenang didalam kereta menuju sekolahnya. Kereta yang masih sepi memberikan ketenangan tersendiri pada Sasori.

Sasori tidak ingat kapan terakhir ia bisa berangkat sekolah dengan santai. Sejak mengenal Sakura dan mengetahui bahwa gadis tersebut bersekolah tidak jauh dari sekolahnuya, Sakura terus menempel kemanapun ia pergi. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menebak jalan pikiran gadis itu.

Keadaan kelas benar-benar sepi ketika Sasori tiba. Merasa memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersantai, Sasori segera membuka buku nya. Ia mengulang kembali apa yang ia pelajari tadi malam. Mungkin nanti ia bisa bertanya pada sensei bila ia masih tidak mengerti.

Satu persatu bangku-bangku yang sebelumnya kosong mulai terisi. Keadaan kelas yang semula sepi kini berangsur-angsur ramai karena celotehan siswa-siswi yang sedang menunggu bel masuk.

"Ohayou minna" terlihat seorang pemuda berambut brunette memasuki kelas 2-C. Suaranya yang keras membuat Sasori mau tak mau melihat siapa pelaku yang mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Urusai Kiba" Sasori terkejut, ia tak menyadari bahwa Obito telah duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di depannya.

"Jangan hancurkan pagi yang indah ini dengan suara mu yang jelek itu" mendengar perkataan Obito, Kiba jelas tidak terima. Dengan menggerutu ia berjalan menuju bangkunya di samping Sasori.

"Ohayou Sasori-kun" Kiba kembali menyapa Sasori yang kembali konsentrasi dengan bukunya.

"Hn, ohayou"

"Dingin sekali" Kiba memegang dadanya seolah tempat itu terasa sakit ketika Sasori membalas sapaanya dingin.

"Sudahlah Kiba, bukankah Sasori-kun telah berubah?" Obito kini duduk diatas meja milik Kiba.

"Berubah?" Kiba melihat Obito yang menyeringai lebar "Ah aku tahu yang kemaren kan" kedua alis Kiba naik turun sambil melihat Sasori yang terlihat terganggu.

"Benar, sekarang dia bukan lagi Sasori-kun yang kita kenal" Obito berpura-pura memasang wajah sedih. Mendengar perkataan Obito, Shion yang memang sejak tadi mendengar perbincangan ketiga sahabat itu berteriak heboh.

"Sasori-sama berubah? Berubah seperti apa? Aku tidak melihat ada yang berubah? Ia tetap charming seperti biasa, kalian jangan asal bicara" Obito menutup kedua telinganya bosan.

"Urusai na Shion, kau pasti tak tahu siapa yang bertemu kami kemarin di Konoha Center" Kiba memotong perkataan Shion.

"Kemarin?"

"Ya, kemarin" merasa adanya bahaya, Sasori menoleh kepada kedua sahabatnya yang sedang melihat dirinya dengan senyum jahil mereka.

"Coba kau tebak siapa yang tidak sengaja bertemu kami kemarin" dengan senyum jahil yang masih melekat dibibirnya, Obito kini berjalan ke arah Shion dan meletakkan tangannya melingkar di leher Shion.

"Siapapun itu aku tidak peduli! Karena itu bukan urusanku" Shion menyentak tangan Obito di pundaknya.

"Tentu saja ini ada hubungannya, ayo coba tebak" kini Kiba mulai mengompori Shion.

"Jangan bilang….Sasori-sama?" mendengar jawaban lirih Shion, Kiba mengangguk semangat.

"Dan kau tak tahu siapa yang saat itu bersamanya?" Shion hanya mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti. Tetapi entah mengapa Shion merasakan hatinya tak tenang melihat seringaian Kiba dan Obito yang melebar.

"Seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda, dia bahkan pintar menari. Aku jadi ingin bertemu Sakura-chan kembali. Bolehkan? Sa-so-chan…" mendengar nada Kiba yang jahil membuat Sasori memutar matanya bosan.

"Tunggu! Saso-chan? Siapa Saso-chan? Dan siapa itu Sakura-chan?" Shion benar-benar tak mengerti.

Melihat tak ada niatan Sasori untuk menanggapi, Obito menyeringai semakin lebar dan berjalan pelan lalu merangkul Sasori dan dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan "Kau tak ingin menjelaskan siapa itu Sakura-chan kepada Shion, Sa..So...Chan"

"Diamlah Obito, kalau kau tak segera duduk Kakashi-Sensei akan menghukummu" mendengar suara Sasori semua siswa-siswi yang sedang penasaran dengan interaksi ketiga sahabat itu segera menolehkan kepala mereka. Didepan kelas kini berdiri seorang guru yang membawa buku memandang mereka dengan tampang malas. Tetapi mereka tahu bahwa mereka sebentar lagi tidak akan selamat. Kenapa? Karena mereka tak mengindahkan panggilan Kakashi-sensei yang sudah sejak 10 menit meminta mereka untuk duduk.

.

.

.

Istirahat siang ini sepertinya harus dilalui Sasori untuk berdesak-desakan di kantin. Karena ingin menghindar dari Sakura, ia berangkat terlalu pagi dan alhasil ia melupakan bentonya. Menghela napas ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas tidak mengindahkan teriakan Kiba yang sangat keras.

Selama perjalanan ke kantin, banyak pasang mata yang meliriknya. Mulai dari tatapan kagum hingga iri. Tentu saja siapa yang tak ingin menjadi seperti Sasori, wajah tampan, otak pintar, orangtua yang menyayangimu, semua yang kau inginkan seakan langsung terpenuhi, benar-benar tipe manusia sempurna bukan. Tetapi itu yang paling membuat Sasori kesal. Ia tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara dua orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Tidak, bukan ia adalah orang yang senang menguping. Tetapi yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka seoalah ia mengenalnya.

"Kau lihat tadi?"

"Ya…ya aku melihatnya. Gaara senpai dipeluk oleh seorang wanita"

"Apa mungkin dia pacarnya? Aaahhh musnah sudah harapanku"

"Benar, tapi sepertinya dia bukan siswi disini"

"Hmm kau benar, kalau tidak salah…. Itu bukankah seragam dari Suna High School?"

"Suna High School?"

"Kau tidak tahu, itu loh sekolah seni paling terkenal. Mereka bahkan memiliki cabang di Konoha"

"Benarkah, aku tak tau"

"Kau benar-benar ketinggalan jaman… sekolah itu bahkan dekat dengan sekolah kita"

Segera meninggalkan kedua penggosip tersebut, Sasori melesat menuju kelas Gaara yang terletak disebelah kelasnya. Ia benar-benar memiliki perasaan yang buruk tentang ini. Sesampainya didepan kelas Gaara, ia dapat melihat sosok gadis yang terpaku menghadap Gaara. Dengan langkah pelan ia melangkah masuk dan memanggil gadis tersebut tidak yakin.

"Sakura.. san?"

.

.

.

Sakura melangkah riang memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Akasuna. Ia dengan semangat memencet bel rumah dan menunggu dengan sabar untuk segera dibuka. Ketika Hana membuka pintu senyum Sakura makin lebar.

"Konnichiwa obasan"

"Ara konnichiwa Sakura-chan, ada apa? Mau mencari Saso-chan?" Hana menjawab tak kalah riang

"Iya obasan, Saso-chan nya ada? Sakura ingin menyerahkan tiket ini obasan" Sakura memperlihatkan sebuah tiket yang bertuliskan "Dance Battle" yang besar.

"Tiket apa ini Sakura-chan?"

"Ini tiket untuk Saso-chan karena sudah mau membantuku kemarin obasan. Tempatnya paling depan lo obasan" Sakura terlihat senang ketika menjelaskan maksud dari tiket tersebut.

"Sayangnya Saso-chan saat ini masih ada di sekolah"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantar tiket ini ke sekolah Saso-chan sekarang, terimakasih obasan" Sakura segera berbalik dan akan berlari pergi sebelum tangan Hana menahannya.

"Obasan titip sesuatu Sakura-chan, tunggu sebentar ya"

Sakura menunggu sedikit lama didepan rumah. Karena bosan ia memilih duduk di kursi yang tersedia di depan rumah. Ia memperhatikan halaman rumah keluarga Akasuna yang hijau. Hal ini membuat Sakura memejamkan mata menikmati suasan yang menyejukkan tersebut. Ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, Sakura segera bangun.

"Maaf menunggu lama Sakura-chan, tolong berikan bento ini untuk Saso-chan. Tadi pagi anak itu meninggalkannya begitu saja, tolong ya Sakura-chan"

"Tentu obasan" Sakura segera mengambil bungkusan tersebut dan bersiap-siap pergi "Ittekimasu obasan."

"Iitteirashai" Hana melambai-lambaikan tangannya mengiringi langkah Sakura. Lalu segera mengatupkan tangannya dipipinya dan tersenyum lebar "Sakura-chan memang calon menantu yang paling diidamkan."

"Ah" Hana tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan segera berlari menuju pagar "Sakura-chan…."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakura segera menoleh dan melihat Hana berdiri didepan pagar. "Kelas Saso-chan berada di kelas 2-B" mengangkat ibu jari tangannya Sakura segera berbalik dan pergi menggunakan skateboard-nya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

.

.

.

"Kalau tidak salah kelas Saso-chan ada dikoridor ini, hmm yang mana ya?"

Ketika melihat sejumput rambut warna merah sedang duduk di bangku paling belakang, Sakura segera masuk tanpa melihat sekelilingnya. Ia dengan bersemangat segera memeluk pemuda tersebut.

"Saso-chan…." Pemuda tersebut sedikit tersentak bahunya.

"Saso-chan aku membawakanmu bento, dasar! Kau selalu mengejekku ceroboh tetapi kau sendiripun ceroboh, lihat" Sakura memperlihatkan bento yang ia bawa masih dengan posisi memeluk pemuda tersebut.

Merasa sangat kesal karena dipeluk seenaknya pemuda tersebut akhirnya menoleh "Siapa?". Kaget dengan wajah didepannya Sakura segera melepas pelukan mautnya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Sakura tak menyadari aksinya kini ditonton oleh banyak siswa.

"Saso-chan? Kyaaa sejak kapan Saso-chan tidak punya alis" Sakura berteriak heboh. Pemuda tersebut jelas tersinggung dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Tunggu! Saso-chan, aku tak pernah tau kau suka menggunakan eyeliner? Tapi ini terlalu over Saso-chan, sekarang kau terlihat seperti… panda"

"Tolong…" apapun yang akan dikatakan pemuda tersebut, sampai kapanpun tidak akan terucap karena Sakura akan selalu memotongnya seperti saat ini.

"Dan lagi.. apa ini Saso-chan" Sakura dengan berani menyentuh sebuah tato didahi pemuda tersebut "Ai? Sejak kapan kau men tato dahi mu, dan apa-apaan ai itu Saso-chan" Sakura tertawa lebar tak menyadari beberapa siswa wajahnya berubah memerah.

Suara tawa Sakura segera berhenti ketika satu suara menginstrupsinya. Merasa mengenali suara tersebut, Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya dan kembali menemukan pemuda berambut merah yang lebih mirip dengan Sasori.

"Sakura-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hah…. Saso-chan ada dua" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya menunjukkan dia terkejut,

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu aku adalah Sasori sedang dia adalah…"

"Tunggu…. Tunggu… aku bisa memecahkan ini… aku akan segera mengetahui siapa Saso-chan yang asli"

"Sasori jika kau mengenal wanita aneh ini, tolong bawa dia pergi menjauh dariku" pemuda berambut merah yang tadi dipeluk Sakura bersuara. Ia terdengar kesal.

"Ternyata kau adalah Saso-chan" ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasori yang berdiri dipintu.

"Tentu saja aku adalah Sasori, dan dia adalah Gaara" ujar Sasori sambil menunjuk Garaa yang terlihat kesal.

"Ah begitu, maaf ya Gaa-chan aku sudah salah mengira kamu adalah Saso-chan" Sakura membungkuk pada Gaara lalu mengelus kepala Gaara lembut. Hal ini membuat Gaara semakin marah, ia merasa dipermalukan. Mengerti suasana hati Gaara yang semakin kesal, dengan cepat Sasori menarik tangan gadis tersebut menjauh.

Sasori tak habis pikir, apa yang dilakukan Sakura di sekolahnya. Bahkan ia membuat keributan dengan Gaara. Sasori benar-benar pusing dengan tingkah laku Sakura yang seenaknya. Tetapi karena Sakura ia seperti melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Apa yang ia lupakan?

 **TBC**

ichigo: ganbatte miki-chan buat ujiannya! :)

miki : telat keleus... ujiannya udah selesai -_-

ichigo; loh? udah selesai ya? hehehehe telat dong ini ceritanya. gak papa dah aku kasih semangat buat uas aja deh.

miki : iya uasnya udah didepan mata :'( kenapa cepat sekali (..") fumio-chan juga semangat utsnya nanti, april kan?

ichigo; hahaha masih lama tauk... udah ah udah malam waktunya mengejar mimpi miki-chan... oyasumi muachhhh :p :D

miki : padahal udah deket sok sok dilamain, ya udahlah. nah buat reader-tachi terimakasih sudah membaca :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

 _"Sakura-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

 _"Hah…. Saso-chan ada dua" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya menunjukkan dia terkejut,_

 _"Apa maksudmu? Tentu aku adalah Sasori sedang dia adalah…"_

 _"Tunggu…. Tunggu… aku bisa memecahkan ini… aku akan segera mengetahui siapa Saso-chan yang asli"_

 _"Sasori jika kau mengenal wanita aneh ini, tolong bawa dia pergi menjauh dariku" pemuda berambut merah yang tadi dipeluk Sakura bersuara. Ia terdengar kesal._

 _"Ternyata kau adalah Saso-chan" ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasori yang berdiri dipintu._

 _"Tentu saja aku adalah Sasori, dan dia adalah Gaara" ujar Sasori sambil menunjuk Garaa yang terlihat kesal._

 _"Ah begitu, maaf ya Gaa-chan aku sudah salah mengira kamu adalah Saso-chan" Sakura membungkuk pada Gaara lalu mengelus kepala Gaara lembut. Hal ini membuat Gaara semakin marah, ia merasa dipermalukan. Mengerti suasana hati Gaara yang semakin kesal, dengan cepat Sasori menarik tangan gadis tersebut menjauh._

 _Sasori tak habis pikir, apa yang dilakukan Sakura di sekolahnya. Bahkan ia membuat keributan dengan Gaara. Sasori benar-benar pusing dengan tingkah laku Sakura yang seenaknya. Tetapi karena Sakura ia seperti melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Apa yang ia lupakan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 9**

Sasori harus bekerja extra keras untuk meminta Sakura segera meninggalkan sekolahnya. Ia sudah cukup malu dengan perlakuan Sakura terhadap Gaara. Sasori merasa beruntung Gaara tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini lebih jauh. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga ia masih tetap merasa bersalah.

Setelah perdebatan yang sedikit panjang, akhirnya Sakura mengalah dan segera pergi meninggalkan sekolah Sasori. Tetapi gadis merah muda itu ingin pulang bersama dengannya sore nanti. Sasori benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa gadis itu senang sekali menempel dengannya.

Karena kejadian itu, ia menjadi bahan ejekan kedua sahabatnya. Ia bahkan tak mengerti sahabat Shion menyalahkannya ketika Shion menangis. Sasori tak pernah merasa menyakiti hati Shion sebelumnya hanya bisa menghela napas lelah.

Pulang sekolah, Sasori sudah melihat Sakura berdiri stand by di dekat gerbang. Ketika gadis itu melihat kedatangan dirinya, ia melambai dramatis lalu berlari menyongsong dirinya. Sasori sadar, banyak pasang mata memperhatikan dirinya sejak Sakura melambai dan berlari kearahnya. Ditambah lagi, lengannya kini digandeng erat oleh Sakura.

Biasanya selelah apapun dia, Sasori selalu menyempatkan untuk mampir di Rin's café. Tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa. Ia sudah terlebih dahulu diseret Sakura untuk menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menolak ketika Sakura terus mengoceh tentang perjalanan harinya.

Karena ini adalah jam pulang sekolah, kereta terlihat sedikit padat. Banyak tempat duduk kini telah terisi. Sayangnya Sasori dan Sakura hanya menemukan satu tempat duduk.

"Nah Saso-chan, karena aku tahu kamu lelah dan aku sedang baik hati silahkan kamu duduk dan aku akan berdiri disini" merasa harga dirinya terlukai Sasori jelas menolak tawaran Sakura.

"Tidak Sakura-san, kau adalah wanita jelas kau lah yang lebih berhak duduk"

"Gak apa-apa kok Saso-chan, aku tahu kamu capek jadi kamu aja yang duduk"

"Aku selalu mengutamakan perempuan Sakura-san jadi silahkan"

Ekspresi Sakura tak bisa terbaca jelas. Walau senyum manis terpasang di wajahnya tetapi senyum itu tak sampai pada matanya. Sasori jelas tahu saat ini Sakura sedang kesal.

"Iiiiihhhh, kalu aku bilang yang duduk Saso-chan berarti Saso-chan harus duduk!" kini suara Sakura mulai meninggi.

"Tapi, Sakura-san…"

"Gak ada tapi-tapian Saso-chan, sekarang duduk!" suara Sakura yang keras menarik perhatian penumpang yang lain, termasuk seorang pemuda berambut raven.

Pemuda tersebut memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang mengomel. Binar tertarik jelas terlihat dikedua matanya. Tetapi alisnya tertekuk dalam melihat interaksi Sakura dengan Sasori.

Sasori yang merasa diperhatikan segera menolehkan kepalanya mencari. Tatapan matanya tiba-tiba saja berhenti ketika ia melihat bidadarinya sedang duduk tak jauh darinya. Ia dapat melihat bidadarinya sedang duduk bersandar pada seorang pemuda. Kedua matanya tertutup menyembunyikan warna bola matanya yang indah.

Sasori dapat melihat wajah tenang sang bidadari yang sedang terlelap. Ia juga dapat melihat salah satu sisi headset terpasang ditelinganya. Sedang sisi satunya terpasang pada telinga pemuda tersebut. Sekali lihat saja Sasori sudah tahu betapa romantisnya mereka. Hal ini membuat dada Sasori berdebar tak nyaman.

"Saso-chan…. Saso-chan…. Kau mendengarku!" goyangan pada bahunya membuat Sasori kembali pada dunianya. Ia kembali memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Sekaran kamu duduk Saso-chan!" baru saja Sasori membuka mulutnya, Sakura sudah memotongnya "Jangan membantah!"

Memilih menurut, Sasori duduk pada bangku kosong tersebut. Ketika ia sudah duduk nyaman, tiba-tiba Sakura duduk dipangkuannya menyamankan diri. Karena terlalu terkejut Sasori tidak dapat banyak bereaksi.

"Biar adil, aku duduk dipangkuanmu saja Saso-chan. Kan gak mungkin aku yang memangku Saso-chan"

Dan Sasori hanya menghela nafasnya kasar perempuan berambut merah muda ini selalu berbuat sesukanya.

"Kau tidak usah terpesona seperti itu pada ku Saso-chan… aku tau kalau aku ini sangat manis" ucapnya dengan begitu percaya diri Sasori hanya mengernyit bingung sejak kapan tatapan lelahnya di anggap sebagai tatapan terpesona. Perempuan merah muda di depannya benar-benar mengacaukan dunianya.

Sasori mencoba memejamkan matanya mencoba tidak mendengarkan bisik-bisik orang-orang di kereta yang sedang mengomentarinya karena sedang memangku perempuan bersuari merah muda yang terlihat sangat ceria dan senang.

"Wah lihat laki-laki berambut merah itu, dia manis sekali ya dan sangat romantis dengan memangku kekasihnya seperti itu"

"Iya iya so sweet sekali"

"Hmmm… apa mereka ingin menjadi sweet couple!" dan bisikan lainnya yang membuat sasori jengah, manik hazelnya melirik pada perempuan yang kini ada di pangkuannya. Sakura masih asyik dengan tab yang ada di tangannya. Kedua telinganya terpasang headset, sesekali kepalanya ikut bergoyang mengikuti irama lagu. Sasori kembali memejamkan matanya dan saat manic hazel itu terbuka pandangannya mengarah pada sosok laki-laki berambut raven yang sedari tadi menjadi sandaran seorang perempuan yang dia sebut bidadarinya. Lagi-lagi rasa tidak nyaman itu hadir lagi entah mengapa Sasori merasakan seakan dadanya di cubit keras oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata dan dia meringis. Dan Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya dan kini manik hazelnya jatuh pada manik emerald yang sedang menatapnya lekat. Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah ketenangan yang sasori rasakan saat sedang menjelajah di hutan yang damai dan tentram.

"Saso-chan kenapa? Saso-chan sakit?" Tanya Sakura khawatir. Belum sempat Sasori menjawab tiba-tiba saja kening Sakura sudah menempel dengan keningnya, dan bisik-bisik di kereta itu semakin menjadi setelah apa yang di lakukan Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura-san apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasori bertanya terbata-bata rasa gugup melingkupinya, perempuan di hadapannya benar-benar gila. Dengan cepat Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasori.

"Suhu tubuhmu normal Saso-chan, tapi kenapa muka mu seperti orang kesakitan" Sasori mendesah kesal.

"Kau tidak harus menempelkan keningmu dengan keningku hanya untuk memeriksa ku! Dan aku baik-baik saja asal kau tahu!" Ada nada membentak pada suara sasori, Sakura terperanjat beberapa bulan mengenal Sasori baru kali ini laki-laki berambut merah ini membentaknya, wajahnya berubah pias.

"Gomen Sasori-kun, kaa-chan selalu memeriksa dengan cara seperti itu jika aku demam kata kaa-chan cara seperti ini lebih akurat dari pada memeriksa dengan punggung tangan" suara Sakura bergetar, tak ada lagi embel-embel Saso-chan dan ofokuro karena Sakura tau Sasori sangat tidak suka panggilan-panggilan itu dan Sakura juga tidak mau membuat Sasori bertambah marah. Dengan cepat Sakura bangun dari pangkuan Sasori dan berjalan menjauhi Sasori.

"Sakura-san" panggil Sasori tapi perempuan merah muda itu lebih dulu menghilang dari pandangannya. Sasori berdecak menyadari kesalahannya karena telah membentak Sakura, entah mengapa hari ini dia begitu kesal dengan Sakura bukan hanya datang dan mencari masalah dengan Gaara tetapi juga melakukan hal seperti itu di depan umum, Sasori hanya takut bila perempuan berambut pirang yang duduk tidak jauh dari Sasori melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura terhadapnya. Sasori tidak mau perempuan itu salah faham. Hey! Bahkan Sasori tidak tau mengapa harus berbuat seperti itu. Dan benar saja kini perempuan berambut pirang dan laki-laki berambut raven sedang menatapnya. Lagi-lagi Sasori menghela nafas, Sasori langsung berdiri untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura. Sebelum kaa-san nya tahu kalau Sasori telah membentak Sakura, karena Sakura adalah salah satu anak faforitnya.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut raven itu masih terus mencuri pandang pada gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah duduk di pangkuan seorang laki-laki berambut merah sambil mendengarkan musik. Tapi tiba-tiba saja manik onyx itu melebar saat mendapatkan gadis bersurai merah mudanya itu meletakkan keningnya dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu, seakan mau menciumnya. Pemuda tersebut berdecak kesal.

"Dasar anak kecil bisa-bisa nya melakukan hal seperti itu disini" ucapnya sarkatis tapi entah mengapa ada sudut hatinya yang nyeri saat melihat pemandangan itu.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" suara lembut itu terdengar pelan Sasuke menoleh kesampingnya di mana gadis bersurai pirang terbangun dari tidurnya yang kini sedang mengusap kedua matanya.

"Hn kau sudah bangun?" gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk dan mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, yang sedang menatap seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan perempuan yang unik karena memiliki warna rambut yang aneh menurutnya.

"Kau kenal dengan mereka Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke hanya menggeleng singkat.

"Ayo sebentar lagi kita turun" Sasuke berdiri dan menautkan tangannya pada gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Kau tidak harus menempelkan keningmu dengan keningku hanya untuk memeriksa ku! Dan aku baik-baik saja asal kau tahu!" Suara yang terdengar sedikit keras itu kembali menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ia memperhatikan perempuan tersebut terlihat ketakutan dan menunduk. Ia dapat melihat mulut perempuan tersebut bergerak pelan, mungkin ia meminta maaf.

Ketika ia melihat perempuan tersebut bagkit dengan cepat dan segera meninggalkan pemuda merah itu sendirian, ada rasa kesal yang sangat di sudut hatinya. Ia ingin menghajar pemuda merah tersebut. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan dirinya kali ini.

"Kasihan sekali perempuan tersebut, pacarnya benar-benar tidak gentleman sekali" gerutuan seseorang terdengar di telinganya "Kau jangan menjadi seperti dia Sasuke-kun, itu tidak baik" gadis berambut pirang di sampingnya memberikan nasihat tetapi sama sekali tak menatapnya. Matanya terus menatap tajam pemuda merah disana.

"Hn, jangan menasihatiku seperti itu Dobe. Kau tahu aku bukan tipe laki-laki seperti itu" ia mengacak-acak rambut sahabatnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tahu itu, berhenti mengacak tatanan rambutku dan jangan pernah memaggilku Dobe lagi Teme!" ia hanya bisa tersnyum dalam hati melihat tingkah sahabat pirangnya itu.

Melupakan sebentar hatinya yang sedang tak menentu, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediamannya bersama sahabat yang ia sayagi. Berkali-kali ia tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang aktif. Untuk saat ini ia tak ingin mengingat-ingat rasa aneh yang ia rasakan tadi. Tetapi ia berharap masih dapat bertemu dengan gadis berambut sewarna sakura itu. Kita masih bisa bertemu lagikan? Wahai engkau pemilik rambut sewarna sakura.

 **TBC**

Alurnya semakin berantakan, semoga reader-tachi masih mau untuk membaca fic ini. Jangan lupa untuk comment memberikan kritik dan saran ya, kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat kami harapkan. Dan untuk Fumio-chan, ganbatte buat senin nanti. Terimakasih sudah membaca :)


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Sebelumnya_**

 _"Ayo sebentar lagi kita turun" Sasuke berdiri dan menautkan tangannya pada gadis bersurai pirang itu._

 _"Kau tidak harus menempelkan keningmu dengan keningku hanya untuk memeriksa ku! Dan aku baik-baik saja asal kau tahu!" Suara yang terdengar sedikit keras itu kembali menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ia memperhatikan perempuan tersebut terlihat ketakutan dan menunduk. Ia dapat melihat mulut perempuan tersebut bergerak pelan, mungkin ia meminta maaf._

 _Ketika ia melihat perempuan tersebut bagkit dengan cepat dan segera meninggalkan pemuda merah itu sendirian, ada rasa kesal yang sangat di sudut hatinya. Ia ingin menghajar pemuda merah tersebut. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan dirinya kali ini._

 _"Kasihan sekali perempuan tersebut, pacarnya benar-benar tidak gentleman sekali" gerutuan seseorang terdengar di telinganya "Kau jangan menjadi seperti dia Sasuke-kun, itu tidak baik" gadis berambut pirang di sampingnya memberikan nasihat tetapi sama sekali tak menatapnya. Matanya terus menatap tajam pemuda merah disana._

 _"Hn, jangan menasihatiku seperti itu Dobe. Kau tahu aku bukan tipe laki-laki seperti itu" ia mengacak-acak rambut sahabatnya sambil tersenyum lembut._

 _"Aku tahu itu, berhenti mengacak tatanan rambutku dan jangan pernah memaggilku Dobe lagi Teme!" ia hanya bisa tersnyum dalam hati melihat tingkah sahabat pirangnya itu._

 _Melupakan sebentar hatinya yang sedang tak menentu, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediamannya bersama sahabat yang ia sayagi. Berkali-kali ia tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang aktif. Untuk saat ini ia tak ingin mengingat-ingat rasa aneh yang ia rasakan tadi. Tetapi ia berharap masih dapat bertemu dengan gadis berambut sewarna sakura itu. Kita masih bisa bertemu lagikan? Wahai engkau pemilik rambut sewarna sakura._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 10**

Hari ini Sasori berniat mengajak Sakura untuk berangkat bersama. Ia sengaja menunggu Sakura keluar dari rumahnya. Ketika melihat Sakura keluar dengan segera ia mendekati Sakura. Baru saja tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyapa, Sakura sudah lebih dahulu menaiki skateboadnya meninggalkan Sasori sendiri.

Sasori masih berfikir positif. "Mungkin ia sedang terburu-buru" lalu segera melangkah pergi menuju sekolah. Sasori akan mencoba nanti ketika pulang sekolah. Biasanya Sakura akan menjemputnya.

Di jalan ia bertemu dengan Shion. Sasori tak merasa keberatan berangkat bersama dengan Shion, karena Shion adalah salah satu teman sekelasnya. Berbeda dengan Shion yang menganggap pagi ini adalah anugrah karena dapat berjalan berdua dengan Sasori. Shion telah membuat berbagai scenario dalam otaknya untuk mendekati orang yang ia cintai.

Sayangnya hal ini hanya berlaku sebentar saja. Tiba-tiba saja Kiba yang entah datang darimana menyeruak masuk tepat ditengah-tengah antara Shion dan Sasori. Tanpa merasa berdosa, Kiba malah menarik Sasori berlari menjauh.

.

.

.

"Sasori-kun ada?" seorang siswi berdiri didepan kelas 2C terlihat mencari Sasori.

"Sasori-kun sedang berada di kantin Aya-san"

"Kalau begitu terimakasih" setelah berojigi siswi yang sebelumnya dipanggil Aya segera berbalik dan pergi menuju kelas 2B.

Seperti sebelumnya, Aya hanya berdiri didepan kelas bertanya pada salah satu siswa yang kebetulan berdiri di dekat pintu kelas sedang menggoda seorang siswi. "Sasuke-kun ada?"

"Dia sedang berada di perpustakaan" jawaban siswa tersebut membuat Aya kecewa "Ah itu dia Sasuke" menoleh cepat Aya melihat Sasuke berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasori.

Berjalan cepat menghampiri keduanya, Aya tak sadar diperhatikan oleh siswi-siswi yang sedang berkumpul. Dengan bangga ia memanggil Sasuke dan Sasori, memberitahukan bahwa mereka diminta untuk menghadap pada Kakashi sensei sekarang. Aya sedikitnya merasa bangga karena dapat berbicara dengan duo pangeran Konoha High School yang paling diincar.

Tak ia pedulika tatapan iri teman-temannya. Ia berkilah pada mereka bahwa ini hanyalah permintaan dari Kakashi sensei. Walaupun begitu, kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan duo pangeran tersebut sangat ingin mereka dapatkan.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, seperti biasa Sasori berjalan pelan menikmati udara sore hari. Lalu berhenti sebentar untuk mengagumi sesosok bidadari yang sedang bersandar di pagar sekolah dengan kedua headphone yang terpasang. Lalu seolah-olah tak peduli berjalan melewatinya. Dengan sengaja Sasori berjalan sedikit dekat dengan sang bidadari dengan tujuan ia dapat mencium sedikit aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh sang bidadari.

Ia lupa sama sekali bahwa ia mencari seseorang. Ketika ia telah jauh dari sekolah barulah Sasori sadar bahwa sosok Sakura tak menunggunya seperti biasa. Berpikir bahwa mungkin Sakura sedang menunggunya di Rin's café, membuat ia tersenyum kecil dan kembali melanjutkan berjalan.

Sebelum naik ke lantai dua untuk menikmati kudapan favoritenya, Sasori lebih dahulu melihat-lihat toko buku. Berharap ada sebuah buku yang menarik untuk ia baca. Terlalu fokus dengan rak di depannya, Sasori tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Tetapi sebuah suara familiar segera membuat Sasori melihat wajah orang yang ia tabrak.

"Sakura-san?" Sasori segera membantu Sakura untuk berdiri. Ternyata ia membuat Sakura jatuh terduduk ketika ia tabrak tadi

"Sakura-san tidak apa-apa" tapi hal yang dilakukan Sakura selajutnya membuat Sasori mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

.

.

.

Setelah tahu yang menabraknya adalah Sasori, Sakura segera mengembalikan buku yang tadi ingin dibelinya. Dengan segera Sakura berlari keluar café. Sakura lupa bahwa café yang merangkap toko buku tersebut adalah tempat favorite Sasori.

Sakura terus melajukan skateboard nya membelah kerumunan siswa-siswi yang baru saja pulang. Karena tidak terlalu fokus Sakura menabrak seorang gadis berambut pirang. Mereka berdua jatuh terduduk sambil mengerang kesakitan. Ia tak tahu bahwa kedua siku gadis tersebut berdarah.

"Aduh maaf neesan, aku tak melihat kau didepan tadi" tak ada jawaban dari gadis tersebut, hanya ringisan saja yang terdengar.

"Ano neesan, kau tidak apa-apa?" gadis tersebut segera berdiri dan mundur agak menjauh dari Sakura. Melihat kelakuan gadis tersebut membuat Sakura bingung. Ia perhatikan penampilannya, dan merasa tak ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

"Neesan apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" gadis tersebut menggeleng dan terus mundur. Sakura dapat melihat gadis tersebut menggeleng cepat sambil bergumam sesuatu yang tak dapat ia dengar. Tanpa dapat Sakura cegah gadis tersebut berbalik cepat dan berlari.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah aneh tersebut hanya dapat mengangkat bahu cuek dan kembali berjalan pulang. Kali ini ia tak dapat menaiki skateboardnya karena kakinya terasa sakit. Dengan sedikit tertatih ia berjalan menuju stasiun.

Di stasiun ia kembali bertemu dengan gadis tersebut. Tapi ia tak berniat untuk mendekatinya, karena ia melihat seorang dengan rambut raven seperti sedang memarahi gadis tersebut. Dapat ia lihat gadis tersebut sedikit terisak. Sebenarnya ia tak tega, tetapi merasakan aura yang tak nyaman membuat Sakura memilih mundur.

.

.

.

"Tumben pulang cepat?" Tanya Mebuki saat melihat Sakura yang baru saja meletakan sepatunya di rak.

"Pulang terlambat salah pulang cepat salah sebenarnya ofukuro ini maunya aku gimana?" Sakura sedikit membentak Mebuki. Mebuki mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kan kaa-san tanya baik-baik bisa kan di jawab dengan baik juga" Sakura menunduk dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan bergumam pelan saat berjalan melewati mebuki.

"Aku hanya lelah" dan setelah itu Sakura menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Dasar anak itu! Salah minum obat kali ya?"

Sakura tak memperdulikan lagi perkataan ibunya. Ia memilih mengurung diri dikamar sembari ditemani gitar kesayangannya. Ia letakkan gitar tersebut dihadapannya sedang ia bersila di atas kasur. Ia tatap gitarnya dengan tajam. Lalu setelah beberapa menit menatap tajam gitar tersebut, tiba-tiba Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya sembari menundukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Gomen honey, aku tidak bisa bermain bersamamu sekarang. Aku harus mulai menata masa depanku" raut wajahnya benar-benar terluka, seolah-olah Sakura sangat melukai hati gitar kesayangannya.

Suara dering telpon mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Ia melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar telpon genggam miliknya. Ketika nama Ino terlihat olehnya, dengan segera ia lemparkan telpon genggam tersebut lalu menutup kedua telinganya. Sakura benar-benar kesal, ia saat ini tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun terutama oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

Kejadian siang tadi benar-benar membuat Sakura naik darah. Instrument lagu yang ia buat dengan susah payah dibuang begitu saja oleh Ino hanya karena tidak sesuai dengan kehendak Ino. Dan ia pun membalas dengan perlakuan yang sama hingga menyebabkan keduanya bertengkar hebat.

Belum lagi test masuk universitas sudah menantinya. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain yang akan mengambil jurusan seni. Sakura terpaksa mengambil jurusan arsitek atas perintah ibunya. Ia yang tak pernah membuka buku pelajaran jelas merasakan bingung setengah mati. Ia sudah mencoba untuk ikut kelas tambahan. Tetapi setelah mengikutinya satu hari, ia tak pernah kembali lagi.

Ketika Sakura sudah tak mendengar dering telponnya, denga ragu ia ambil telponnya. Ia pegang erat telpon genggamnya. Setelah mengambil napas beberapa kali, ia buka buku telponnya dan mulai mencari sebuah kontak. Ketika nama Saso-chan terlihat Sakura kembai ragu. Ia ingin meminta bantuan sahabatnya tersebut-bila ia masih bisa menyebut Sasori sahabat-untuk mengajarinya matematika.

Menghela napas kasar, Sakura meletakkan kembali telpon genggamnya di nakas. Ia melirik sebentar kepada telpon genggamnya tersebut. Merasa lelah, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke jendela dan membukanya. Ia pandangi langit malam yang entah kenapa kini tak berbintang.

.

.

.

Sasori meregangkan kedua bahunya, ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya. Lalu tangannya bergerak mengambil smartphonenya. Ia lihat beberapa notifikasi tetapi ia tak berniat membukanya. Bosan karena tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya, Sasori memilih mendekati lemari bukunya. Ia memilih untuk membaca salah satu koleksi buku novelnya.

Sayangnya kembali ia merasa bosan. Setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya ia memilih keluar untuk menghilangkan jenuh. Setelah berpamitan, Sasori melangkahkan kakinya berjalan keluar tanpa arah. Ia tak memiliki destinasi khusus malam ini, ia hanya mengikuti kemanapun kakinya melangkah.

Tanpa sadar, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah taman. Jujur Sasori tak pernah mengunjungi taman yang terletak tak jauh dari komplek perumahannya tersebut. Ia benar-benar tak menyangkan bahwa taman tersebut terlihat ramai malam ini. Banyak musisi-musisi jalanan yang berkumpul.

Memilih menikmati keindahan suara yang disuguhkan, Sasori ikut bergabung dengan pengunjung-pengunjung yang lain. Hingga sebuah suara mengalihkan dunia Sasori. Suara tersebut begitu lembut dan sangat merasuk kedalam jiwanya. Berjalan pelan mendekati asal suara tersebut, entah mengapa membuat jantung Sasori berdetak kencang.

Sedikit demi sedikit ia belah kerumunan. Beberapa pengunjung mendesis tak senang ketika ia dipaksa menyingkir oleh Sasori. Tetapi Sasori tak peduli, matanya hanya fokus pada sosok yang kini duduk membelakanginya. Kepalanya sedikit bergoyang mengikuti irama lagu, seolah sangat menikmati lagu yang ia bawakan.

Awalnya ia tak menyadarinya. Tetapi ketika mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu, Sasori tersentak kaget. Di sana berdiri Sasuke, partnernya dalam pengerjaan proyek olimpiade. Ia melihat Sasuke memegang sebuah biola. Biola tersebut ia mainkan dengan sangat apik, mengiringi suara sang gadis yang duduk membelakanginya.

Ketika gadis tersebut berbalik, dapat ia lihat mata biru sejernih langit yang tak berawan. Kedua bibirnya mengalunkan lirik yang sangat menenangkan. Tak lupa senyum yang terlihat menawan terpajang indah diwajahnya. Sasori dapat melihat permainan mata antara Sasuke dan gadis tersebut. Hal ini membuat rasa tak senangnya kembali muncul. Ia akui bahwa ia cemburu terhadap Sasuke.

Bolehkah aku mengetahui siapa namamu? Wahai gadis pencuri hatiku.

 **TBC**

Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Akhir-akhir ini aku dan Fumio-chan bener-bener kehabisan ide untuk jalan cerita ffn ini. Selain itu kami sudah mulai sibuk dengan kuliah kami masing-masing. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan reader-tachi. Ah ada yang bertanya disini gender Naruto apa? mohon maaf tetapi disini kami memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan karakter Naruto. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat kami terima. Terimakasih sudah membaca :)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Sebelumnya**_

 _Sedikit demi sedikit ia belah kerumunan. Beberapa pengunjung mendesis tak senang ketika ia dipaksa menyingkir oleh Sasori. Tetapi Sasori tak peduli, matanya hanya fokus pada sosok yang kini duduk membelakanginya. Kepalanya sedikit bergoyang mengikuti irama lagu, seolah sangat menikmati lagu yang ia bawakan._

 _Awalnya ia tak menyadarinya. Tetapi ketika mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu, Sasori tersentak kaget. Di sana berdiri Sasuke, partnernya dalam pengerjaan proyek olimpiade. Ia melihat Sasuke memegang sebuah biola. Biola tersebut ia mainkan dengan sangat apik, mengiringi suara sang gadis yang duduk membelakanginya._

 _Ketika gadis tersebut berbalik, dapat ia lihat mata biru sejernih langit yang tak berawan. Kedua bibirnya mengalunkan lirik yang sangat menenangkan. Tak lupa senyum yang terlihat menawan terpajang indah diwajahnya. Sasori dapat melihat permainan mata antara Sasuke dan gadis tersebut. Hal ini membuat rasa tak senangnya kembali muncul. Ia akui bahwa ia cemburu terhadap Sasuke._

 _Bolehkah aku mengetahui siapa namamu? Wahai gadis pencuri hatiku._

 **Chapter 11**

"Saso-chan apa pembelaanmu tentang masalah ini!"

Sasori baru saja pulang sekolah, tetapi ibunya sudah menghadang di depan pintu. Ibunya merentangkan kedua tangannya menghalangi pintu seolah ia tak boleh masuk kedalam rumah. Menghela napas lelah ia mencoba meminta pengertian ibunya. Tetapi Hana benar-benar tak ingin membiarkan anaknya tersebut untuk masuk.

"Kaasan hanya minta penjelasan Saso-chan! Kenapa tidak dijawab?" Hana kini menyilangkan tagannya membentuk pose angkuh.

"Penjelesan apa kaasama? Sasori benar-benar tak mengerti" Sasori memijit dahinya pelan, merasa pusing dengan kelakuan ajaib ibunya.

"Kau sebenarnya tahu Saso-chan! Tapi kau hanya berpura-pura tak mengerti untuk menghindarkan!" Hana menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Oh ayolah kaasama, Sasori benar-benar lelah saat ini. Kita bahas ini nanti saja ya?" Sasori mencoba merayu ibunya, ia tak berbohong ketika ia bilang lelah. Persiapan ia dalam mengikuti olimpiade bersama Sasuke benar-benar melelahkan dan menyerap semua tenaganya seakan tak bersisa.

"Baiklah nanti malam Saso-chan tidak mendapat jatah makan malam!" Hana melangkah kakinya masuk. Ia hentakkan kakinya pertanda ia sangat kesal. Ryu yang sebenarnya sedari tadi mendengarkan pertengkaran kecil tersebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Melihat tingkah ajaib ibunya, Sasori hanya dapat menghela napas. Ia benar-benar tak ingin berurusan dengan ibunya yang sedang dalam mode merajuk seperti itu. Karena hal itu sangat melelahkan. Ia akan menghabiskan banyak energy yang sebenarnya sangat ia butuhkan untuk membuat ibunya kembali seperti semula.

Memilih memikirkan semuanya nanti, Sasori segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin segera mandi dan menyegarkan badannya. Hari ini seluruh badannya terasa lelah dan kaku. Sepertinya ia butuh sedikit refreshing. Ah mungkin ia bisa mencoba refreshing setelah olimpiade ini berakhir. Mungkin ia akan meminta pergi ke Bali liburan ini.

Setelah membersihkan diri Sasori segera turun untuk membantu sang ibu menyiapkan makan malam. Sebenarnya ia tak pernah membantu, tapi ini berbeda. Ibunya akan menjadi makhluk paling menyebalkan ketika ia sedang merajuk. Maka dari itu demi menjaga hari damainya, Sasori harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Walaupun ia tak mengerti masalah apa sebenarnya yang dibahas oleh ibunya.

"Kaasama, Sasori bantu ya" Sasori mencoba meraih piring untuk ia tata di meja makan yang terletak tak jauh dari dapur.

"Tidak usah! Tidak perlu!"

"Tidak apa kaasama, bukankah Sasori juga sering membantu kaasama" Sasori mencoba membujuk Hana.

"Kaasan tahu, Saso-chan cuma modus! Kaasan sudah bilang sampai Saso-chan mengakui kesalahannya, Saso-chan gak dapet jatah makan malam!" ibunya dengan segera merebut piring-piring tersebut dari tangan Sasori.

Melihat hal itu Sasori hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia harus mencoba cara lain kalau begitu. Melihat makanan sudah tersaji didepan mata membuat Sasori merasakan lapar yang sangat. Ditambah lagi aroma yang sangat menggoda dari masakan khas Akasuna Hana. Ini lah salah satu alasan Sasori tidak dapat terlalu lama bermarah-marahan dengan sang ibu.

"Jika kaasama tidak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Sasori tidak akan mengerti duduk permasalahannya kaasama" Sasori mencoba member pengertian.

"Oh harusnya kau tahu Saso-chan apa yang membuat kaasan marah padamu" suara Hana sedikit melembut, tetapi Sasori tahu permasalahan masih jauh dari kata selesai.

"Hmmm apakah Sasori berbuat salah pada kaasama?" mencoba mencari tahu lebih dalam sayangnya Sasori hanya mendapat dengusan sebal dari ibunya.

Sasori terus berpikir, kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga ibunya merajuk seperti itu. Sasori merasa ia tak melakukan sesuatu hal yang dapat membuat ibunya marah. Ia merasa menjalankan semua kewajibannya dengan benar dan selalu tepat waktu. Apakah ini dari luar dirinya, tapi apa? Apa yang berhubungan dririnya? Kekasih? Oh ingatkan dia tidak pernah memiliki kekasih. Teman? Mungkin saja.

Tunggu, teman? Sasori teringat akan Sakura. Temannya yang akhir-akhir ini menjauh darinya. Seakan tersadar sesuatu, Sasori memperhatikan ibunya yang sejak tadi masih sibuk didapur. Padahal sepertinya semua makanan telah tersaji di meja makan.

"Apakah ini berhubungan dengan Sakura-san yang tak pernah datang kesini lagi?"

"Hmm bukankah kau tak tahu apa kesalahanmu Saso-chan" Hana menjawab sinis.

"Jadi ini benar-benar tentang Sakura-san" Sasori terdiam, ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan pada kaasannya.

"Baiklah aku akan mencoba membawa Sakura-san kemari kaasama"

"Anak pintar, jangan terlalu lama membuat kaasan menunggu Saso-chan" senyum Hana tak sampai pada matanya. Sasori mengerti ibunya masih dalam posisi mengancam.

.

.

.

Permintaan, tidak perintah Hana semalam membuat Sasori terus berpikir. Ia bukan tidak sadar, ia sangat menyadari bahwa Sakura terus menerus menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini. Pikirannya melayang kembali pada kejadian di kereta seminggu yang lalu. Harus Sasori akui, ia belum pernah membentak seseorang seperti itu. Terlebih lagi yang dibentaknya adalah seorang perempuan, dan yang membuat ini bertamba runyam dia adalah anak kesayangan ibunya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat ia meringis.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi anak kaasama disini?" Sasori memandang foto keluarganya yang terpajang apik di meja belajarnya.

Bingung harus melakukan apa, Sasori memilih untuk segera tidur. Sebelum berbaring, Sasori memastikan setiap buku yang akan dibawa besok telah lengkap didalam tasnya. Lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok giginya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang telah diajarkan oleh ibunya sejak masih kecil. Dan Sasori akan tetap mempertahankan kebiasaan ini sampai ia tua nanti.

Belum kakinya berjalan menuju kamar mandi, ponselnya berdering kencang. Sebuah nomor tanpa nama terpaampang di ponselnya. Menghadirkan lirikan penasaran oleh Sasori. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengangkatnya atau tidak, Sasori lebih memilih mengangkatnya.

"Halo…"

 _"_ _Teme, lama sekali kau mengangkatnya!"_

"Teme?" Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Maaf dengan siapa saya berbicara?"

 _"_ _Teme kau melupakanku? Apa karena kejadian kemaren? Aku minta maaf teme. Aku tidak bermaksud sungguh"_

Suara isakan tangis mulai terdengar, hal ini membuat Sasori kalang kabut. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Selain ia tak mengetahui duduk permasalahannya, ia juga tak mengenal sang penelpon.

"Maaf, saya benar-benar tidak mengenal anda"

 _"_ _Suke, kau benar-benar ingin meninggalkan aku sendiri? Padahal kau sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku"_ jeda sebentar, tetapi jeda ini menyakitkan bagi Sasori entah mengapa _"Suke, Naru minta maaf. Jangan tinggalin Naru sendiri"_

Kali ini Sasori benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa. Kini diseberang telpon sana sesorang wanita menangis entah karena apa. Dan ia juga tak mengerti mengapa hatinya terasa seperti di cubit keras mendengar suara tangisannya.

"Maaf mmm Naru-san? Saya bukan…"

 _"_ _Eh? Kok beda? Jadi ini siapa? Kya…"_

Dan suara telpon terputus segera terdengar setelah pekikan barusan. Sasori terpaku dengan ponsel asik di telinganya. Ia tatap sebentar ponselnya yang kini menampakkan foto dirinya dan Sakura sebagai wallpaper, hasil paksaan Sakura. Tak tahu harus berkata apalagi, Sasori menghela napas lelah lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang bulan yang saat ini sedang bergantung dilangit malam.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasori berusaha menemui Sakura. Sesuai dengan dugaannya, Sakura terus menghindarinya. Tingkah Sakura bahkan sanggup Sasori sport jantung. Bagaimana tidak, hanya karena ingin menghindari Sasori Sakura rela meloncat pagar yang tingginya hampir 3 meter. Dan pada saat itu ia sedang menggunakan seragamnya, yang artinya ia sedang menggunakan rok pendek 5 cm diatas lututnya.

Sasori terdiam, ia bingung dengan cara apa ia bisa mengajak berbicara Sakura. Sesuatu yang mungkin menghilangkan persentase Sakura berbuat absurd. Yang akan menyelamatkan jiwanya dan Sakura. Karena jika Sakura terluka sedikit saja, tamatlah ia di tangan ibunya.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang diingankan kaasama?" Sasori menggumam sebal, sungguh ia saat ini hanya ingin fokus pada cita-citanya dengan belajar.

"Tentu saja seorang menantu yang manis, yang nanti akan memberikan kaasama cucu Sasori-kun" suara yang begitu dekat mengagetkan Sasori yang sedang asik memandangi lalu lalang orang-orang diseberang jalan.

"Rin-san… tolong jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu" sedang seseorang yang dipanggil Rin hanya tertawa pelan, ia memang sengaja melakukan itu.

"Tapi aku benar kan Sasori-kun?" Rin kini mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Sasori.

"Jangan bercanda Rin-san, itu tak mungkin terjadi"

"Kenapa? Sakura-chan cukup manis dan cocok jika nanti memang benar-benar bersanding denganmu di pelaminan" Rin terlihat kecewa, bahunya terlihat turun, dan tatapannya seakan-akan ia terluka.

"Karena kami tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu, selain itu aku…" Sasori memerah mukanya.

Rin memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia sangat jarang sekali melihat muka Sasori memerah. Dan kini muka Sasori memerah, tidak hanya sapuan merah muda yang mengintip malu-malu di kedua pipi Sasori. Tetapi benar-benar merah hingga telinga. Rin menyeringai, ia seakan mengerti.

"Hmmm, apakah ini artinya kau memiliki orang lain Sasori-kun?" Rin jelas ingin menggoda Sasori

"Itu… mmm… yah…"

"Sasori-kun?" Rin sangat gemas melihat Sasori yang terus salah tingkah memikirkan jawabannya. Hingga sebuah anggukan pelan malu-malu dilakukan Sasori. Rin berteriak histeris mengagetkan beberapa pelanggannya dan juga Sasori.

"Rin-san ada apa?"

"Kau harus membaanya kemari Sasori-kun, akan aku berikan pelayanan spesial kepada kalian berdua" Rin berdiri sambil memeluk nampan yang sejak tadi ia bawa.

"Tapi Rin-san.."

"Oh Sasori-kun sudah mulai dewasa, aku akan memberitahukan ini pada suamiku nanti"

Dan setalah itu Rin pergi manjauhi Ssasori yang mematung. Ia tak menyangka dengan reaksi Rin. Memilih tak memikirkan hal tersebut terlalu jauh, Sasori segera mengalihkan pandangannya untuk bertemu dengan sejumput rambut sewarna Sakura yang berjalan menjauh.

Segera Sasori berlari menghampiri si pemilik surai unik tersebut. Berkali-kali ia memanggil namanya, namun tak diperdulikan. Sasori berusaha sabar. Hingga ia berhasil menyusul si surai Sakura tersebut hanya untuk terkejut. Yang ia lihat saat ini bukan Sakura yang ia kenal. Dengan segera ia meminta maaf dan berlari menjauh, merasa malu.

.

.

.

Terlihat sesosok mencurigakan sedang bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Ia memperhatikan seorang remaja yang kini berlari-lari sambil meneriakkan satu nama yang sangat tidak asing ditelinganya. Ia yang kini menggunakan jaket berwarna hitam dengan tudung yang terpasang menutupi surainya, mengundang rasa penasaran pejalan kaki yang lewat.

Ketika remaja yang ia perhatikan pergi, ia menghela napas lega. Lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Memandang sekilas ke tempat perginya sang remaja lalu berjalan ke arah sebaliknya. Ia berjalan menuju taman untuk menenangkan diri.

Sore ini taman terlihat sepi, hanya beberapa pengunjung yang lewat atau bermain dengan kawan-kawannya. Mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu bangku taman, tangannya membuka ponsel pintarnya. Ia membuka beberapa email yang masuk lalu segera menutupnya karena tak ingin membacaya lebih jauh.

Bosan hanya memperhatikan keadaan taman yang mulai sepi, ia mulai memainkan sebuah musik dari ponsel pintarnya. Sesekali ia akan bersenandung mengikuti lirik lagu yang ia dengar. Kakinya bergoyang kedepan kebelakang, matanya tertutup menyembunyikan manik emeraldnya. Bosan dengan bernyanyi, ia mematikan lagu yang ia putar. Helaan napas terdengar pelan.

Jemarinya masih terlihat memainkan ponsel pintarnya dan sesekali terhenti untuk melihat entah apa. Tiba-tiba kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari memeriksa keadaan. Setelah memastikan bahwa keadaan sudah benar-benar sepi, ia mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. Meletakkan ponsel pintarnya di bangku taman dan ia menjauh sedikit dari bangku taman.

Pada hitungan ketiga ia sudah berada pada posisinya. Ia mulai menggoyangkan badannya mengikuti irama lagu. Di temani tenggelamnya matahari ia terus menggerakkan badannya. Badannya ia bawa kedepan kebelakang, tangannya ia ayunkan pelan menyesuaikan gerakan badannya. Senyumnya terkembang sempurna, menandakan ia menikmati gerakan-gerakannya.

Seakan menyukai aksi sosok tersebut, alampun juga ikut menari. Angin-angin memainkan rambutnya nakal, burung-burung mengeluarkan suara merdunya seakan tak ingin kalah dengan lagu yang sedang terputar.

Tanpa ia sadari kerumunan pengunjung telah melingkar menyaksikan aksinya. Satu persatu mereka mendatangi sosok tersebut untuk dibutakan oleh pesona tersebut. Mereka terpesona pada gerakan indah yang sosok itu mainkan. Mereka mulai mensoraki sosok tersebut sambil ikut bergoyang pelan mengikuti irama.

Ketika musik berhenti maka terhentilah pula gerakannya. Suara tepuk tangan mengagetkan sosok tersebut. Beberapa pengunjung bersiul nakal mengapresiasi tariannya. Melihat orang-orang memberikannya tepuk tangan yang meriah membuat ia malu. Dengan segera ia mengambil ponsel pintarnya lalu berlari manjauh tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

.

.

.

Niat awal Sasuke hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya. Sudah lama ia tidak bertengkar dengan sahabat pirangnya. Berawal dari sahabat pirangnya yang menangis hanya karena tak sengaja tertabrak seseorang. Ia merasa sahabatnya tersebut terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Dan setelahnya ia memilih manjauh terlebih dahulu. Ia tak menyadari sudah berapa lama ia mendiamkan sahabat tersayangnya tersebut.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman yang terletak dekat dengan sekolahnya. Ia masih ingin menghindari sahabat pirangnya tersebut. Sampai ia menyadari bahwa apa yang ia lakukan kemarin adalah hal yang kekanak-kanakan.

Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sebuah kerumunan. Ia yang penasaran berjalan mendekat. Hingga matanya melihat sosok yang telah mencuri hatinya berada didepan matanya. Ia melihat sang pujaan hati menggerakkan badannya dengan bebas. Mulutnya tersenyum lebar menikmati alunan lagu.

Gerakan yang halus membuat ia terpesona meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di tengah keramaian. Keramaian yang ia dengar sebelumnya seakan menghilang menyisakan dirinya dan sang pujaan hati. Rambut yang ikut bergoyang entah karena gerakan kepala ataupun dimainkan angin terlihat mengeluarkan kilauan yang membutakan mata.

Ketika lagu telah berhenti dan tariannya telah usai, Sasuke memberikan tepukan terkeras yang ia bisa. Berharap sang pujaan hati menyadari dirinya berada di tengah-tengah manusia lain yang mengagumi dirinya. Tanpa ia sadari senyum terus terpajang di wajahnya. Hingga senyum itu luntur ketika sang pujaan hati berlari meninggalkan dirinya dan yang lain yang sempat memujanya.

"Dia mungkin malu" penyangkalan dari dirinya, menghiraukan beberapa orang yang menilainya begitu sombong.

Melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman, ia merasa hatinya mulai membaik. Sasuke mulai lupa mengapa ia pergi ke taman tersebut. Kini hatinya terasa hangat hanya karena melihat gadis itu. Ah seringai miliknya tak ingin pergi dari wajahnya. Saat ini Sasuke sangat ingin mengunjungi sahabat pirang cerewetnya.

"Aku lupa kalau aku sedang bertengkar dengan si dobe itu. Mungkin semangkuk ramen Teuchi-san dapat mengembalikan moodnya" Sasuke melangkah ringan meninggalkan taman yang menjadi saksi bisu mencairnya hati yang membeku.

 **TBC**

Marhaban ya Ramadhan, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakannya. hehe maaf telat ucapannya. Aku mohon maaf, karena kami berbeda prodi dan kesibukan kami masing-masing membuat kami jarang bertemu untuk mendiskusikan fanfic ini. Doakan saja kami bisa membuat beberapa chapter sebelum Fumi-chan mulai praktek di puskesmas sebentar lagi, semoga masih ada yang mau membaca ya. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima disini. Terimakasih sudah membaca


	13. Chapter 13

**Pengumuman**  
.

.

.

Mohon maaf ini bukan update.

Karena aku dan Fumio-chan sedang ada pk di puskesmas, kami memilih menghiatuskan fanfic emFinding Happines/em. Selain kami ingin lebih fokus pada PK kami. Juga aku dan Fumi chan mendapatkan tempat PK yang berbeda, jadi kami harus berpisah sementara waktu.

Tapi setelah PK ini selesai, kami akan segera melanjutkan kembali fanfic ini.

Dan ini akan menjadi PK kami yang sedikit panjang karena harus menghabiskan waktu 2 bulan, juga target kami yang harus terpenuhi.

Terutama aku yang targetnya paling banyak T_T

Doakan PK kami lancar ya...

.

.

.  
Sekian dan terimakasih :D


End file.
